Blue veiled Dancer
by GladiatorGoddess
Summary: Zuko ascends to the throne after Ozai is assasinated. Will he end the war...or add fuel to the fire? Aang, Sokka, and Toph are catured, and Katara must disguise herself to find her friends. But who are her friends, and who are her enemies? NEW CHAPTER!
1. Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Okay, there's no actual contact with ZukoxKatara in this chapter...but it kind of sets things straight. There'll be lots of Zutara in the next chapter. And you'll find out why Ozai left Iroh in charge later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko was seated on his favorite chair, the throne. It was dark red, framed with thick, luscious gold. It rose high above the ground, to create an intimidating scene. Flames danced and flickered on all sides. He sighed and leaned back; he was comfortable in his element.

He relished the way the guards bowed to him as they pushed the heavy doors open. His sister, Azula, was dragged in, kicking and fighting. She glared defiantly up at the new Fire Lord; Fire Lord Zuko.

"Azula; good to see you home again," said the Fire Lord, his expression serious as his sister fought the iron grip of the guards. Her face was distorted with fury.

"You don't deserve the throne! You were banished!" she screamed, her normally tidy bun messy with stray hairs. She could have firebended her way out, but unfortunately, Zuko had found a contortionist like Ty Lee and had her paralyze Azula's firebending while she was asleep. Then, she was informed of the news and her arrest. Zuko almost smiled.

"Banished...who would have thought that Ozai left the throne for his old brother, Iroh? Who would have thought that he would have given it up for me?" sneered Zuko, unable to resist gloating. Azula looked like she was going to explode.

"What are you going to do to me? Torture? Life imprisonment? _Banish_ me?" she snarled, mocking him with her words. He didn't even flinch.

"Believe me, all of those were considered, but I've decided to let you off easy," he said slowly, and she stopped struggling. Mixed hope and suspicion rose in her eyes.

"I've decided to let you keep the position of Princess...and advisor," he started, and Azula's eyes widened in disbelief. "With a few considerations. You are never to be able to firebend. Your firebending will be taken away every night before you sleep, and every morning before you wake. You are never to ascend to the throne. If I die, and I don't leave a will or an heir, Iroh will decide who takes it immediately. Your rights as a Fire Nation citizen will be limited, and my word is your law."

Azula didn't move for a few seconds. She stared in silence, drinking the information in. Finally, she blinked and looked up at her brother. With the grace and respect born into a life of royalty, she bowed deeply.

"Your word is my law," she repeated quietly, her eyes full of nothing but obediance. Zuko frowned, though. He didn't trust Azula, but he had no other choice than to give her a respected position. If she was imprisoned, there was a very good chance she could escape and regain her firebending skills. Azula was crafty enough to wiggle into the throne, and intimidating enough to scare off any rivals. Perhaps, with a little work, he could gain her loyalty. He seriously doubted her obediant tone, though; who was she kidding?

"Dismissed," he muttered, waving a hand towards the door. The guards had released his sister, and she bowed again before leaving the room. He waited until the doors were closed before resting his head in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara sat on her bed, thinking hard. Aang was practicing his airbending, while Sokka was sharpening his boomerang. Toph was playing lazily with Momo. She had seen the signs, and was worried.

"Aang, how can you just be lying around like this?" she growled, reading the flyer again. Zuko; ascending to the throne. It was terrible. Aang smiled that goofy, careless smile of his again.

"Katara...don't you understand? Fire Lord Ozai is dead! We're safe in Ba Sing Se, and the Fire Nation is in chaos! Once the Earth Nation launches an attack, the Fire Nation will be damaged beyond repair! Finally, finally the war will be over," he grinned, spreading his arms wide in triumph. Katara shook her head.

"It won't be in chaos; Zuko took the throne," she said dully, pointing to the poster. Aang just shook his head.

"He's seventeen; how much worse than Ozai could he possibly be? Besides, I've defeated him before," Aang added, shrugging. Katara shook her head again. She couldn't rest until this war was completely, totally over.

"He may be seventeen...but don't forget, Azula is only sixteen, and she's the most ruthless killer I've ever met. Maybe it runs in the family," she said, her face filled with worry. The last thing they needed was another Ozai.

"Yeah...Azlua and her cute friend...the pink one..." murmured Sokka dreamily. Katara glared at him and shot a water whip. Sokka yelped and fell over. Toph frowned.

"I think Katara's right. I won't be able to sleep until this was is over, and that better be soon," she grumbled, pulling Momo's tail a little too hard. He screeched and jumped. Sokka sat up and snickered.

"Because we all know how Toph gets when she doesn't sleep," he muttered, but she heard him and glared in his general direction. Katara put her chin in her hand.

"We need to form a...a surprise attack, and catch them off guard," she mused out loud, but Aang stopped her.

"Katara...how could I kill a teenager?" he said softly, staring at his hands. A blinding flash, and he saw them covered in rich, dark blood; burning, fiery blood. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Katara opened her mouth, and closed it.

"If he proves to be a threat...you may have to," she murmured, and they were all silent. Katara looked outside.

"It's getting dark; we had better get some sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Find him...but don't kill him. I need him alive," muttered Zuko. "Your loyalty will be tested now."

Azula bowed and nodded, her royal garments on and her hair in its neat bun. She wasn't about to mess this up. He was giving her a second chance, as foolish as it was, so she would wait. He had earned himself a bit of extra time before she eventually killed him. The cogs in her mind were working on how to get her onto the throne.

"What shall I do with his friends, Fire Lord?" she asked respectfully, managing to force the royal title out. Eventually, she would be the Fire Lady, and Zuko would be dead. She would rule the kingdom with an iron fist. Zuko looked thoughtful.

"I don't care. They're no threat without their Avatar," he said, wondering if that was a mistake. Anyway, he wanted them to live long enough to see their nations crumble. Fire Lord Zuko would be the greatest military leader the world had ever seen...but he needed to prove himself. The Nation's morale was weak.

Azula left, but without her friends, Ty Lee and Mai. If she was to make any attempt to betray her Fire Lord, she would pay the price. Zuko's most loyal soldiers accompanied her to battle. Ty Lee and Mai were tolerated, but not welcomed. They were here to keep Azula company, but they could never be in private together. Zuko kept a tight leash on those most likely to form a rebellion.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" asked Iroh, meandering into the large room. Zuko leaned back onto the red cushions, sighing.

"Yes, Uncle, I'm sure," he said softly, bracing himself for another lecture.

"I don't know...that waterbender was rather strong," said Iroh, helping himself to a biscuit from the tin he held. "and I wouldn't want to mess with that feisty earthbender."

"Uncle...they are three against an army. They have no chance. They have delayed my capture of the Avatar for far too long, and thus delayed my ascension to the throne. They deserve to live to see their Nations fall," muttered Zuko, but Iroh frowned, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"I thought traveling as a refugee would change your outlook on the other Nations. I guess I was wrong," he murmured, and turned to leave. Zuko didn't stop him, but he couldn't push the guilt away. Why was he guilty?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked around, only to see that she was alone. Even Momo was gone.

"Hello?" she called cautiously, but heard nothing in response. She did hear, though, noises from outside.

"Fire Nation! Everybody, run!" someone yelled, and Katara instantly leapt to her feet.

"No," she whispered, dashing to the window. She could barely see. Smoke clogged the skies, and the streets were dark. Soldiers were everywhere, but they all bore the Fire Nation emblem. Strangely, they didn't bother with her. Katara pulled on her dress, grabbed her cone of water, and ran outside.

"No!" she cried, seeing the walls of Ba Sing Se being torn apart. With every crack, a thousand soldiers leapt in, shooting fire. Katara backed up, not sure where to go. The streets were filled with chaos.

"Aang!" she screamed, "Sokka! Toph!"

No one answered. She wondered why no one had woken her up...what happened? Suddenly, she was swept off her feet by a soldier.

Crying out, she smacked him with a water whip. He grunted and dropped her, but ten men took his place.

"Water bender! Grab her!" they cried, leaping upon her and binding her wrists and heels. Wriggling and writhing, she struggled to free herself, but couldn't. Her water canteen was knocked to the ground as she struggled to grasp it. She tried to lift another water whip, but her arms were bound to her sides. She kicked and struggled as hard as she could, and years of waterbending hadn't left her a weak little girl. About three men were trying to hold her down. Suddenly, she felt a sharp blow behind her head, gasped, and everything went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Send the message, Private Geng. Ba Sing Se has been captured, refugees apprehended, and rebels caught and burned."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, Zuko didn't imprison Azula because he doesn't want her escaping and turning on him, and it would be difficult to kill her, even if she couldn't bend. He wants her on his side. And Aang, Sokka, and Toph were taken in the night, when everyone was asleep. You'll find out why Katara wasn't taken with them in the next chapter.


	2. Yutz and Katara

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Okay, okay, I lied a little, no Zutara in this chapter...but this story is going to be stuffed with it, so don't give up hope. Now, I read my stats, and there's a lot more of you that should be reviewing. So, just click that little button and tell me what you think! If I've made a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *

Katara blinked, her eyelids heavy. Groaning, she sat up, looking around her. Everywhere was ruin, houses torn or burned apart and children looking for family and friends. Smoke darkened the sky, and Fire Nation soldiers were everywhere. Rubbing her eyes, Katara stood. 

"Aang? Sokka? Toph?" she called softly. She started walking. A stray Ostrich-horse was cowering in a corner, feathers quivering. Katara held out a hand soothingly, and it scuttled over, welcoming the only familiar gesture in its frightening new world. Letting it nuzzle her palm, she reached out with the other hand and grabbed the hanging reins.

"Hey! You there, what are you doing?" called a soldier, and Katara flinched.

"Um...this is _my_ Ostrich...Yutz...and I need to find my mother," she lied, and the soldier looked warily at the giant bird.

"...alright...but don't try anything funny!" he barked, shooting her a stern glance before turning to leave. Katara patted the bird in relief.

"Okay, your name is now Yutz, and you can help me find my family," she said, patting the thick neck. He clucked warmly as she swung onto his broad back. She winced as the odd two-footed gait bounced her up and down, but it was much faster this way. She didn't know where her friends were, or what was going on, but she knew exactly who took them.

* * *

Zuko studied the map carefully, marking the conquered areas in red. Once Zut Mekka was in his control, the Earth Nation would shatter. The capture of Ba Sing Se had mortally wounded the Earth Kindgom, and one more blow would topple them. He would have to attack fast, before they recovered. The Fire Nation had forgotten about his banishment, and now cheered their powerful leader. Everything was as is should be...almost.

The doors swung open, and Zuko looked up, fixing his gold eyes on Azula, who strode in, chin held high. The soldiers were behind her, and Zuko could hear chains rattling and dragging. A ghost of a smile flirted across his face.

"Azula," he murmured, standing. She bowed respectfully.

"Zuko."

"You have returned faster than I thought you would," he said softly, "I was gone for two years." He waited for her to comment on his inferior fighting skills, his mediocre battle tactics. She only shook her head.

"You had no support from your Nation," she said simply, gesturing to the soldiers behind her. Zuko frowned.Her answer was polite and respectful, and yet he didn't like it. No support from his nation; did he have their support now?

"Fire Lord Zuko, I bring you the Avatar," she said, bowing again and moving to the side, allowing the soldiers to step forward, revealing three struggling prisoners. Zuko didn't even blink.

"I said bring me the Avatar...why are they here?" he demanded, pointing towards Sokka and Toph. Toph spat in his general direction, earning her a rough jerk and slap from the two guards holding her. Sokka just looked furious, but wary enough not to offend. The Avatar didn't even move, or look surprised; there was just a calm rage. Zuko almost shuddered.

"The others woke when the troops snuck in. I didn't know if you wanted them killed, sir," said Azula, her eyes on the floor. Zuko counted silently.

"What about the girl? The waterbender?" he asked, watching the lemur flap its wings fruitlessly in the hands of yet another soldier. "And the bison?"

"The bison was nowhere to be found; a pity, since it would have made a fine addition to the Fire Nation National Zoo," added Azula, and Aang gave an interestingly strange twitch. "But the girl didn't wake up, so we left her." Zuko nodded.

"Keep the Avatar in our highest security prison, in the palace. His friends shall all be seperated, since I doubt he'd leave without them. He isn't to be killed, as we all know he'll only be reborn again. I want a Fire Nation Avatar, but I won't risk killing him to have to find him again." he said, and the officials seemed to approve. They nodded and murmured together.

Zuko watched as they were dragged off in different directions. Then, he strode over to the left wing of the throne room. Throwing open the heavy red and gold curtains of the balconey, he stepped out into the bright sun. There, he saw the massive army training, with the foot soldiers in combat practice and the archers on the archery field. All fell silent, though, as their Lord stepped into view.

Zuko smiled at the utter silence and attention. They were all listening to him. If only his father could see him now; a military success, the savior and conquerer of the Fire Nation. He spread his arms.

"Lords and Ladies of Fire, the Avatar is ours!" he cried, and cheers rippled the crowds, the entire city could hear the roars. Everybody cheered for him, for success, for the joy of war. Here was the pleasure of the throne.

* * *

Katara woke under a fruit tree. It was a foreign fruit, something oval and violet. Yutz was grazing quietly. She had managed to escape the city limits, and was trying to remain as far from Ba Sing Se as possible. She had traveled for four days almost nonstop. Katara yawned and sat up, scratching her head calmly. Looking around, she saw a few fruits, slightly bruised from their long fall to earth. Picking one up, she sank her teeth into the soft flesh. 

Chewing hungrily, Katara took a good look at her surroundings. Then, she reached up into Yutz's bag. She wasn't stupid; before leaving, she had grabbed a few key items, like food, money, a map, and any other supply she might need. She pulled out the map.

"Hm...if we make a shortcut through the Ying-pe pass, we could be at the palace by...tomorrow!" she exclaimed, and Yutz emitted a deep chuckle of contentment at his new master's joy. Her joy, though, quickly faded to disappointment.

"But I still don't have a plan," she added, furrowing her brow. How was she going to infiltrate Fire Nation walls, avoid the Fire Nation army, and locate all of her friends without getting caught? And, since Zuko wasn't exactly mentally challenged, he would keep them at seperate ends of the palace, obviously.

Katara slipped Yutz's saddle back on, and he stomped irritatedly. She patted his side.

"It's okay, just one more day and we can rest," she said, swinging up into the thick leather seat. He grunted and stomped a foot. With a sharp kick, the pair was off.

The road was beaten and worn, so it was a little less bumpy. Travel was quick, and there were few other people on the road. Occasionally, she would pass an old man on a rickety wooden cart, transporting vegetables to the city to sell on the streets. Being an obvious Water Tribe citizen, she often caught dirty looks. But these men were usually too simple or careless to know the current events of the time. Their main interests were to feed their children, and defend their Nation when called to war. Katara doubted that they even knew what the battles they fought in were called.

Not being with the Avatar made Katara feel dreadfully slow on the topic of current events. Aang always knew what was going on, because he had to. He needed to be on the lookout for any openings in which to strike. Well, not anymore, but he did. A few tears gathered in her eyes, but she brushed them away angrily. This was no time to grieve. She would need all her strength and cunning to rescue her friends, and emotions would only get in the way. She scrunched her face up and slapped Yutz's saddle furiously. Damn that Zuko! He would pay for this.

The time seemed to fly by. Yutz was unusually fast, and Katara saw the city lights by nightfall. She toyed with the idea of entering at night. If she waited until day, it would seem less suspicious. But if she went in the day, her clothing would be more visible, and she could be arrested. Dangerous people stalked the nights. She measured the dangers, and decided to go now. It would be best to try to get a disguise before morning.

Yutz ran with extra energy that he seemed to pull from nowhere. He knew that a city meant rest and food, so he kicked up his tired heels for one last race. Katara reached the city gates.

She paused at the entrance. A guard was standing, watching her suspiciously. Katara rode over, thinking fast. She dismounted early, to decrease her intimidation levels. She wanted to appear as meager as possible. The guard squinted at her suspiciously.

"What's your name?" he growled, and Katara grinned shyly.

"...June, June Lee," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. She decided not to use Pippinpaddlopsicopolis, since that would be way too easy to find. June and Lee were extremely common names, so there would probably be hundreds within the city. The guard glared at her. Katara blessed the moon endlessly for hiding behind clouds tonight. The color of her clothes was virtually invisible.

"Why were you wandering outside the city limits this late?" he said, glancing at Yutz. She smiled. Her answer had already been planned out.

"My grandfather was supposed to be coming with the vegetables to sell tomorrow. I meant to meet him out here, but he sent a messenger bird because he was sick." The lie slid out easily. The guard lowered his metal spear. He looked around.

"Well...strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to let you in...but if you're locked out...and it _is_ rather cold..." he muttered, looking around again. There were no other guards in sight. He sighed.

"Alright...you can go, I doubt you're here to lead a rebellion or something..." he chuckled, dropping his spear and opening the heavy gates. She thanked him and led Yutz inside. That was easier than she thought.

Most shops were closed, but a few small stands were still open. Katara spotted a small clothing stand. She dashed over and ruffled through the cloth. The woman, middle-aged and rather heavy, eyed her greedily.

"Fine cloth, very fine cloth that you have here. You might like this shade of gold, it accents your skin tone very nicely," she said, offering Katara a rich, luxurious cloth. Katara shook her head.

"I'm actually looking for something a little simpler," she said. The last thing she needed was to stand out. Glancing around, she saw a thin, smooth scarlet shade, bordered in black.

"I think this one will do just fine," she said, pulling it out. It was a dress, not too long but not too short. It flowed, and stopped right above the knee. Slender and silky, Katara rather liked her pick. The saleswoman looked a little disappointed. She had been hoping for a more wealthy customer.

"Eleven bronze," she muttered dully, holding out her hand. Katara counted out her change and gave it to her. Looking around, she saw a fitting stall nearby.

"Can I use that stall?" she asked, and the saleswoman looked around. Sneering, she turned back to Katara.

"Fine, but that'll cost you an extra bronze," she snapped, and Katara scowled but tossed her the coin anyway. Entering the changing booth, she tugged her rough, dirty blue dress over her head. She hadn't realized how filthy her outfit had gotten after traveling around the world on a giant flying bison. Slipping on the cool, airy cloth, she felt better, cleaner. The black tights and shoes could stay. Katara left and slipped the blue dress into Yutz's saddle bag. She just couldn't give it up. Reaching up, she gasped as she realized that her necklace was in clear view, dangling above the low-cut cloth. Katara blushed and took it off, tucking it also in the bags, nestled in the folds of the dress. If she was seen with a Water Tribe necklace...

Katara led Yutz through the city streets, looking for a place to stay. A clean-looking building with a rather battered 'inn' sign slid into view, and she noticed the stables next to it. Smiling, she tied Yutz to the post and went inside.

An old but friendly-looking man stood at the front desk. It was dark, but the room was lighted with torches. Katara shivered; the front guard was right, it was awfully cold.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the man, smiling toothily. He was missing a few teeth, but he made up for it with a wide grin. Katara couldn't help but grin back.

"How much for a room? And stable space?" she asked, and he counted in his head.

"That would be fifteen bronze for a night and an extra five for the stable," he said, and Katara nodded. Relieved that she had gathered a fair amount of money, she handed him a shiny silver coin. He grinned, flipped it, and handed her a key.

"Room 17, right up the stairs and two doors down," he said cheerfully, "and just give the animal to one of my boys in the stable."

Katara nodded and smiled, turning to leave. She untied Yutz and handed the reins to a boy of about twelve years. He was young and short, but obviously knew his way around a horse, and led Yutz inside. The Ostrich-horse looked extremely relieved.

Katara walked quietly up the stairs and entered her room. Once inside, she flopped down onto the bed and fell asleep immediately. It had been a long day.

* * *

Zuko watched the city through his bay window, and everything was quiet. The gate was opened once, but he trusted that his guards would make good decisions. Looking up, he smiled almost wickedly at the lemur, trapped in a gold cage. It didn't seem very happy. Zuko strolled over casually and reached through the bars to scratch its long ears. Ruffled as it was, it rubbed up against his fingers and purred loudly. Zuko's expression softened. 

"Little fellow, the Avatar is at my mercy, and the Earth Kingdom will fall," he said gently, and the lemur didn't appear to understand. It just licked his gloved index finger and purred louder. Zuko chuckled coldly.

"And all four Nations will be in my control. I will be a greater ruler than Ozai, or any other. Fire Lord Zuko," he murmured, almost dreamily, watching the lemur purr and purr. Zuko withdrew his hand and turned to face his kingdom.

"Soon."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, it's just a little filler chapter until the real events start. So, keep reading and reviewing! 


	3. Dancing

Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar

I like this chapter, it's cool...and no flamers, but leave any comments you might possibly have. I just updated, like, twice in one day. And I _do_ check my stats, there should be a lot more reviews in that inbox.

* * *

_"Where are you going, little girl?"_

_"I was looking for mommy." Katara looked around. A man was there, a man with gold eyes and a red mark that dashed across his face like fire. Katara sniffled._

_"She isn't here, she's gone." The houses were all burning, flames leaping and licking the sky in an intoxicated dance. Women and men were running, and children screamed and cried. Katara felt like screaming and crying, also._

_"Where did she go?" asked the little girl. The man laughed cruelly._

_"She isn't here, she's gone," he whispered, and he was walking away. Katara ran after him._

_"Where did she go, where did she go?" she wailed, running as fast as her short legs could take her. He was fast, and even though he walked, Katara had already lost sight of him._

_"Look at me, Katara, look at me!" cried a little boy, younger than she, but his face was burdened with the memories of a thousand, million years. He was young, but he was so old. He, too, was running away._

_"Wait, come back, don't leave me!" cried Katara, chasing him. He was gone, like the man and like her mother, and she was left in darkness. She sobbed, but no one heard.

* * *

Katara gasped and shot awake. A trembling hand reached up to touch her cheek, and she found that it was wet with tears. Her forehead was soaked with sweat, but she was so cold. Shivering, Katara looked outside. The sun was barely visible along the horizon; it couldn't be past five. Yawning, Katara looked around and remembered that a bathroom had been mentioned. _

Her feet touched the cold, cold ground of the hallway, and Katara jumped a little. Feeling skittish, she danced quickly to the bathroom. The tile was even colder. Sucking in her breath, Katara turned the water on.

While she waited for the tub to fill, Katara stipped off her red dress. She stood in only her underclothes. Making sure the door was locked, she searched for a towel.

Katara noticed the steam rising from the water. Curious, she touched it, and yanked her hand out with a yelp. The water was...hot! It wasn't scalding; but she was surprised. She had never taken a hot bath in her entire life. This would prove to be interesting.

Wearing only a towel now, she pulled it off and dipped a foot into the deep water. Stepping in and sitting, she sighed as she slid towards the bottom, water up to her ears. Katara decided right then that she liked hot baths.

* * *

Zuko stepped down the cold, rocky stairs, the heavy wooden doors dragging shut behind him. He was left in almost complete darkness, but his night vision was exceptionally good, and he knew his way around every nook of this palace. He remembered when he and Azula were young, he was only nine and she seven, and they would race around the castle like madmen, each trying not to be found, but to find the other first. Zuko shook his head; that was a long time ago. 

He knew which cell the Avatar was in. He could see the blue arrows illuminated in the dark. Fortunately, the boy couldn't see him. Zuko walked silently, almost like a cat.

"Avatar," he murmured, and Aang looked up and around, surprised. Zuko almost laughed. Holding out a gloved hand, he lit a small flame. Aang's eyes flickered to him, and his expression turned angry.

"My friends...what have you done with them?" he demanded. Zuko chuckled malevolently.

"Three years...three years, you avoided capture.It's all over now. Here you are, locked in a cell, and here am I, holding the key. But all you can think about is your worthless friends." He reached up and stroked the lemur that sat contentedly on his shoulder. Aang's eyes darted to the animal.

"Momo! Leave Momo alone!" demanded the boy, his attention returned to the prince...no, Lord. Momo looked up, his ears alert. He trilled a greeting to the boy, but didn't leave Zuko's shoulder.

"Even your pet prefers me," purred Zuko, running his hand along the thick, soft fur. The lemur purred.

"What have you done with Sokka and Toph?" yelled the boy again. Zuko frowned. Fool, he thought he had the upper hand. Zuko walked forward until he was right outside the bars.

"You...you think you're in control, you think that you can yell, and I'll listen. Well, you're wrong. I'm in control, and you'll listen to me, unless you want your friends dead...or worse," added Zuko visciously. His words were harsh, but had the right effect. Aang paled visibly.

"Don't...don't hurt them..." he whispered, his eyes large and pleading. Zuko felt a pang of guilt, but he needed this to work in his favor.

"If I hear one word about you resisting or attempting escape...it doesn't matter how big a tantrum you throw in your Avatar state, it won't bring them back," he hissed, and Aang nodded slowly. Zuko could almost see the tears...but he didn't want to. Cursing himself for his weakness, he clenched his fist and killed the light. All Aang could see was the molten gold that was the Fire Lord's eyes.

* * *

Katara was dressed once again in her Fire Nation clothes, a Fire Nation citizen. She looked at the giant palace, in the city of Gi-chen Ka, current capital of the Fire Nation. Women wandered the streets, merrily shopping for clothes or food. Children pestered their mothers for toys and candy and men...men were scarce. Katara knew why. The war had torn apart many families here, too. 

Katara found a newspaper stand, and purchased a newspaper for a bronze. Opening it, she tried to find a job section that involved the palace. Finding nothing, she sighed. Looking up, she saw a group of young women, about her age, giggling and laughing together. They were all stunningly beautiful, but it wasn't a posse. Katara stared at them.

"Stuck-up little witches, aren't they," commented a girl next to her. Katara gasped and pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"What? Who?" she asked casually, burying her nose in the newspaper. It was pulled down, and she met the light brown eyes of a young woman. Her lips were curved in a graceful smile, and her eyes sparkled with a mischevious light.

"You know who I'm talking about; the palace whores," said the girl, raising her well-shaped eyebrows. Katara gasped.

"The palace..." she started, but couldn't finish. The girl laughed.

"I'm Kijia," she said happily, "and yes, the palace whores."

Katara gaped at her.

"They...they..." she stuttered, blushing dark red. Kijia laughed again.

"Well, I guess not technically. They just dance and do rituals and stuff...but they're all whores," she said, shrugging. Katara didn't seem to be able to close her mouth.

"Yeah, I want to be one, too," sighed her new friend, watching the girls walk away. Katara swallowed.

"I'm Ara," Katara said, offering a small smile. "And why don't you apply to be a dancer? You're pretty enough!"

Kijia stared at her.

"Are you nuts? I'm not near pretty enough to be one of them...I may just apply to be a maid or something, that's a pretty good job," said Kijia, and she looked Katara over.

"Ara...you're pretty enough to be a dancer," she said, and Katara just chuckled. Then, the full meaning of it hit her.

"...like, and work in the palace?" she asked, her attention fully on her new ally. Kijia nodded solomnly.

"Actually, you don't even have to work...just dance whenever you're called, and wander around the palace when you're free," said Kijia, and Katara almost laughed out loud. It was perfect!

"How do you apply?" she asked quickly, but Kijia frowned.

"What, are you some kind of rebel, or assasin?" she asked, eyebrows raised again. Katara gasped, but her friend smiled. "Only joking...I think you just go in and talk to this one guy in charge of the employees."

"Thanks," said Katara, turning away to get Yutz. A slender, flower-white hand stopped her.

"Wait, you're serious? Wow, well, if you get in, put in a good word for me," said Kijia, smiling genuinely. Katara almost smiled back, but Sokka's face flashed in her mind.

"I'll...I'll see what I can do," she gasped, turning away again, and almost running back to the inn. Lifting a hand to her eyes, she wiped the tears away. There was no time for mourning. Emotions must not get in the way of her mission.

* * *

One by one, each of the Avatar's friends were paid a little visit from the Fire Lord, and each was threatened with the deaths of the others. Of couse, there would be no bloody, screaming murders...but fear gave him the upper hand. He tickled the cheek of the little lemur. 'Momo,' the Avatar had called him. 

"Momo," murmured Zuko softly, watching as the creature lifted his small, clever head and chirp in recognition.

"I bet you'd like a nut," he said, picking up a candied almond from an intricately designed glass bowl. The lemur took it and ate it contentedly. Zuko almost smiled.

"Fire Lord Zuko," a loud, assertive voice echoed through the large room. Zuko looked up to see his sister. She was smiling proudly.

"What is it, Azula?" he snapped, and she deflated. Looking small and humble again, she tried to regain her composure. Ever since her firebending had been taken away, she was careful to be on Zuko's good side. Burning to death at her brother's hands wasn't her idea of fun.

"Zut Mekka is under seige," she said, watching her brother's face. He relaxed and smiled warmly.

"I think I should host a celebration party," he said, and Azula glanced up. "A nice party for my beloved sister."

His words were empty, and they both knew it. Zuko watched his sister's fac carefully, but she only smiled sweetly.

"You spoil me, brother," she said softly, bowing and turning to leave. Zuko turned to a random guard.

"Set the preperations. All of Gi-chen Ka will celebrate tonight."

* * *

Katara entered the large, lavishly decorated palace front hall. A little in awe, she looked around for someone to talk to. Four guards stood at the entrance. She walked casually over to them.

"...so...where do I go to get a job?" she asked, and one of them laughed.

"Depends on what kind of job you're looking for, girl," said the man, and Katara frowned.

"I want to be a dancer," she said firmly, and the men looked at each other.

"Well, if you mean a palace dancer, you'll have to see Madam Ulia," said another guard. Katara nodded. "she's busy today, you'll have to make an appointment." Katara ground her teeth. She needed to get in there now! Who knew what terrible things Zuko was doing to her friends?

Suddenly, the doors were flung open so violently that the guards had to leap out of the way to avoid being knocked over. One of them wasn't as quick and got a heavy push in his armored back. 'Speak of the devil,' thought Katara, gasping. She quickly reached up and yanked her braid out, letting her wavy hair curl to the middle of her back. While he was still distracted, she tied it into a quick bun. Looking away, she hoped desperately that he didn't recognize her. The Fire Nation dress, cleaner skin, and different hairstyle might help.

He looked up and stopped. Casting a curious glance over to his guards, he looked back at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded bluntly, and she tried to appear shy and humble.

"A-Ara," she stuttered, the appearance of a awed teenage girl. He blinked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone a little gentler. Katara nearly laughed out loud; success.

"I was actually looking for a job...my Lord...as a dancer," she said, peeking at him from under her lashes. It was a little trick she had used in the Water Tribe to pick up guys before they had all left for the war. It was like magic. Zuko seemed to be entranced.

"Well, you can go in right now to talk to Madam Ulia, she's the dance instructor," he said, and Katara pretended she didn't already know that.

"Oh, thank you," she said happily, grinning wickedly. He seemed to take it as a sincere smile.

"...but sir, Madam Ulia is busy today, she said..." one of the guards cut her off. Zuko's soft, amber gaze quickly turned icy as he turned to see the guard.

"I think she can squeeze Ara an hour of her time," he said coldly, and the guard flinched visibly. Katara smiled again. The guards opened the door, and Katara made sure to brush Zuko's shoulder ever so gently as she passed. He stiffened, and she snickered in her head. Step one on how to dominate a palace; get the most powerful man possible on your side.

* * *

Ooh, isn't Katara cunning...so, I hope you liked this chapter, it's important...and cute...but it only gets better from here, Katara's plan is in motion.


	4. Toph

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

This chapter has a little more Zutara...but I swear, there will be a _ton_ in the next chapter. And, if we can reach 30-50 reviews, I may just stick a little dance scene in.

* * *

Katara stopped at the heavy gold doors. She trembled, knowing that this was her only chance. She felt incredibly tempted to run about, screaming for Aang, but knew that she would be captured or killed. She still wasn't sure exactly how ruthless Zuko was becoming. Biting her lower lip, she knocked gently. 

The doors instantly exploded open, revealing a tall, voluptuous woman in her mid-thirties. Her hair was dark brown and in an unbelievably stylish sideswept bun, and her makeup was professionally if not excessively applied. She was beautiful, but Katara instantly recoiled.

"You must be Ara," said the woman impressively, raising her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. Katara just stared, then remembered her manners.

"Oh, um, yes, hel-" she was suddenly cut off with a sharp slap of her cane to her upper arm. Yelping, she clutched the red spot and squirmed away from the woman. Madam Ulia looked terrifying.

"You do not stutter! Stand straight and speak clearly!" she said sharply, giving Katara another smack. Katara clenched her teeth and stood straight. Her pride was withering, but she didn't want another smack.

"Madam Ulia, my name is Ara," she said carefully, and the woman smiled slightly. "and I'm here for the dancing job." She held her chin high with confidence. All she got was yet another smart rap on the knuckles. Yipping slightly, she grabbed her hand and rubbed her sore fist.

"No demands from you, I demand and you listen. You can show my your dance...but I will tell you if you are here to dance or fail."

Katara scowled, but was careful to do it inwardly. Madam Ulia turned to a small group of musicians, and they struck up a light, airy tune. Madam began to dance. Katara tried to copy her, but was unable to. Determined to succeed, she started her own dance. Soft and gentle, she rather liked the way she danced. Madam Ulia stared at her, then folded her arms disapprovingly. Katara reddened.

"Am I bad?" she asked, and Madam stared for another moment. When she spoke, she looked a little agitated.

"Dancing is like fire, free and wild. You need to be more aggressive. You are not there to dance for them; they are there to watch you dance. You dance like a waterbender," she said scornfully, and Katara tried to look ashamed. Surprisingly, she did not recieve another slap. Madam instead stood next to her and demonstrated.

"You see how it is like firebending? Sharp, sure movements; you need to be sure. Confidence, aggression, power; you need to dance like that," she said, her movements sharp, sure, and aggressive. Katara tried to mimic her clumsily. Firebending was not her strong point. After about half an hour, Madam sighed and threw up her hands.

"You dance your waterbending dance; maybe the officials will like it," she said, shooting Katara an aggrivated glare. Katara frowned, then her heart lifted as she dissected the words a little more thoroughly.

"Wait...you mean I can join?" she exclaimed, trying to quash her hope. Madam looked very stern for a moment, but quickly dropped the expression and released a small smile.

"Yes, you can. You dance like an airbender or something, but you have skill and flow. You can join," she said, obviously trying to hide her smile. Katara grinned. Leaping forward, she flung her arms around the woman and hugged her tight. Madam wasn't too pleased. Katara was rewarded with a sharp slap on her rear with the cane. Crying out, Katara rubbed it sorely. Madam had her irritated look on again.

"But don't get cocky, I can just as easily kick you out!" she snapped, holding the door open for her. Katara smiled and almost skipped out. She headed towards the general direction of the door, but quickly got lost.

She frowned, trying to figure out how exactly she got where she was. The hallways tangled and converged to form a maze of red and gold and black, and Katara wandered for about half an hour. She thought that if she could just find her way downstairs, she could eventually get out, but apparently she was wrong. Quite a few times, she stepped into a twisting staircase only to find herself two floors higher.

She was really getting desperate when she was on the seventh floor, since she had started out on the third. Panting, she was running around, trying to find a set of stairs or another person. She wasn't quite sure why, but no one seemed to be around, not even guards.

As she passed a room, she heard loud voices. Stopping in her tracks, she strolled inconspicuously towards the doors. Cracking one open, she peeked through and gasped.

It was an enormous room, almost completely filled. Well, it explained where everybody had gone. Katara heard voices.

"And if we attack from the east, it'll throw off their guard, and we can send division 54 down the southwest slope..."

Katara gaped for another ten seconds until she realized that they were exchanging battle tactics. Pulling the fan from her hair, she scribbled down a few notes. Leaning forward, she started to listen more carefully.

"...so the sun will be at the highest point in the sky, and the wind will blow west, taking the firepower straight at them..."

Katara suddenly realized who was talking. She recognized the arrogant drawl, could almost see his proud smirk. The voice, deeper than Aang's or Sokka's, was dead serious, and sounded like it had been deprived of laughter for many, many years. Inching her face forward slowly, she peeped through the crack again.

She saw him, dressed in black and red, seated on the throne. Fire blazed around him, and officials hung on his every word. Men and women were seated all around the room, listening attentively. His hair had grown, but he hadn't pulled it back again. Perhaps he kept it short as a reminder of his banishment, as an icon of guilt for his people, and their behavior towards him. Perhaps he just thought it looked good...because it did...Katara shook her head. Battle tactics! Battle tactics! She had missed at least four.

"...and while division 67 waits on the beach for any strays, division 55 will join 54."

Katara's mind began to wander. She took notes idly, when she felt like it, but didn't really care anymore. Her mind was focused on her friends. She missed Aang, Sokka, and Toph dearly, and wondered what was going on. She felt a little guilty about not finding them while she raced around the huge structure. Sniffing, she wondered where Appa was. Gazing distractedly into the assembly room again, she saw Momo, seated contentedly on Zuko's armored shoulder. Her eyes widened, and she beckoned to him. Momo looked up for a second, chirped happily, then plucked another nut from some random glass bowl on a nearby table. Katara almost laughed. Though the others must be less than comfortable, Momo was having the time of his life. He was treated like a royal pet.

Katara leaned against the wall again, half-closing her eyes. Opening them, she saw a large gold door looming ahead of her, looking just like all the others. Standing up, she inched over, careful to make sure Zuko was still talking. Edging to the door, she grasped the handle and pulled.

It slid open almost noiselessly, and revealed a room much darker and colder than the door implied. Shivering, Katara looked around. It was very hard to see. She heard a thin voice.

"Can I have some food?" called a waveringly pitiable tone, and Katara recognized it immediately.

"Toph?" she whispered, her voice ragged with emotion. She prayed that there were no guards. There was silence for a moment.

"Katara?" called the voice, and Katara didn't hesitate to leap down the cold, metallic stairs. Racing down the chilly hall, she found the small girl, shivering and looking around blankly. Katara reached through the bars, and Toph stumbled over. She stretched out her small hands, searching for Katara. With a jolt of pain, Katara realized that Toph couldn't see her. There was no earth.

Katara met Toph's hands, and held them tight. They were freezing, and Katara gasped on contact. She clung to her friend, trying to keep her as warm as possible. Toph reached her arms out, and Katara hugged her. Toph sniffed.

"Where are Sokka and Aang?" asked Katara, shivering. Toph shrugged.

"I don't know. This whole palace is made of metal, and it disconnects me from any dirt. I don't even know what direction they were dragged off into." Suddenly, the heavy doors opened. Katara gasped and leapt back, hidden behind the pillars. The man looked around suspiciously, and Katara could hear his metal boots clinking against the floor. Despite the icy chill, Katara was sweating. The man came so close, Katara could hear him breathing.

"Hey! Don't I get food?" called Toph loudly, rattling the bars. The guard turned and sneered, and Katara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah, I got your food," snarled the guard, and it was quiet for a few seconds. Katara heard the doors shut. She stepped out from behind the pillars.

"Thanks," she said, watching as Toph took the tray to her cot. Sitting down, she broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into what looked like a thick stew. Taking a bite, she shrugged again.

"The food's actually not that bad...but they just need to feed us more," she said, and Katara flinched. She really needed to find Aang. "Get out of here, Katara. Come back for me later, after you find the others. If I suddenly go missing, they'll get suspicious."

Katara didn't say anything for a few seconds. She wanted nothing more than to get her friend out of this terrible place, but knew she couldn't do anything. Blinking back tears, she hugged Toph for one last time.

"I'll come back for you."

She raced up the stairs, her determination restored and her friend warmed with hope. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to dash away...and ran straight into a very solid somebody.

Yelping, Katara was thrown backwards, stumbling over her feet, until a someone out to grab her flailing hand. She was pulled right back onto her feet. Breathless and incredibly surprised, she glanced upward, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Tha-" she started, stopping instantly as her heart plummeted. Blue eyes met gold, and a very familiar, blazing scar. She immediately averted her gaze.

"What are you doing wandering the halls?" asked a cold, cold voice. Katara practically felt her shoulder ice over.

"I...I was with Madam Ulia, and I tried to leave, but I couldn't remember the way, and I really tried, I did, but..." she blurted hopelessly, flinging her hands up in dismay. Zuko's expression softened considerably.

"Come on, I'll show you the way out," he said, turning and walking off in some random direction. Katara stared after him for a second, then followed him. Jogging to catch up, she walked next to him.

It was absolutely silent. Katara felt incredibly nervous, but Zuko seemed nonchalant. She almost forgot what she was doing, but an image of Toph flashed into her mind, and she was filled with a burning anger. She glared at the man who was the cause of all this suffering. He didn't seem to notice.

He stopped when they reached the massive front doors. Katara ran over the directions again in her mind, then made a mental note to wtire them down when she got back to the inn. Zuko opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but shut it again and held out a hand awkwardly. Katara shook it, equally as awkward. She turned to leave.

"What was your name again?" called the voice from behind her. Katara stopped, surprised, but turned back to see him, standing proudly in his black and red armor. In a way, he was so like a child. Katara almost smiled.

"Ara."

* * *

Leave a review, even if you don't like it. But bear in mind that if you send a real nasty review, I might send a real nastly reply. Even if you're criticizing, make it moderately polite.

* * *


	5. Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Oh yeah, there were some questions and comments about the last chapter, so I'll answer them now.

thatsphat: Thanks for the catch, I completely missed that, and it might have caused a lot of trouble/confusion. Really, really grateful I owe you one, and I fixed it!

La Zorra: I know, Momo does seem unloyal, but Zuko hasn't really done anything to invoke his anger. I mean, usually pets can sense their owner's emotions, but Aang doesn't really hate Zuko, right? And Momo doesn't know what's going on, he's an animal.

Oh yeah, and a couple of you commented on the dancing, some said I didn't make Katara good enough and some said I described it well. Katara wouldn't be a great Fire Nation dancer because she's from the Water Nation, with different styles and customs. I kind of pictured her dancing like she would fighting, since waterbending is kind of smooth and flowing. She's a good dancer, but her style is just different.

* * *

Katara stood outside her new room, staring at the black and red doors. It wasn't too far from Toph's prison, only a few halls away. She made a mental note to visit her often. 

Taking the small gold key from her neck, she unlocked and opened the doors. Once she stepped in, she was immediately grateful to the girl that had told her about this job. As a rule, all dancers were required to stay in the palace, because sometimes they danced late at night and the person in charge didn't want them to get attacked as they blundered home. Katara was indignant, but didn't want to risk losing the job. The room was large, with a bedroom and a small entrance room. The walls were dark red, lined with molten gold. Katara threw open the heavy curtains to be greeted with the warm sunlight.

Katara ran a hand through her grimy hair. Wincing, she decided to take a bath. Madam Ulia had given her a map, with the places she could go outlined and labeled. Finding the bathrooms, she started walking down the halls.

Once she opened the door, Katara's jaw dropped. The dancers' bathing area was like a...a spa! Tubs sank into the ground, shaped intricately like shells or flames. There were some mud baths, and even some exquisite milk baths. Katara stared as steam fogged the entire section. She couldn't honestly call it a room. It had many hallways, leading to other sections. Servants were everywhere, mostly very young girls. They painted and filed the dancers' fingernails, applying a thick, sweet-smelling paste on their ravishingly pretty faces. They grated feet, waxed eyebrows, legs, arms; one girl couldn't be more than twelve. They sweated for the womens' beauty.

Katara exchanged her clothing for a thick, soft towel and stood, shivering, in her undergarments. Ducking her head, she hurried by to find an emtpy tub. It was difficutlt, as there were many girls. Finally, she found a tub towards the back.

Katara walked up the steps, wondering why this tub was empty of others. It was actually very, very nice, with a gold tile rim and marble slopes. Dipping her feet into the water, Katara sighed. The water here was _always_ warm. She slid in all the way, burying herself in the heat up to her ears.

She almost fell asleep. Dozing, she soaked in the heat and steam, feeling the dirt and grime of months with Aang and Sokka melting away. The Fire Nation sure knew how to live! Suddenly, Katara sat up, gasping. Fire Nation! What was she doing? She was here, in absolute comfort and warmth, while Toph, Aang, and Sokka were probably freezing in cold little cells! She was about to leap to her feet when she heard footsteps and laughter approaching.

"...and Li said she needed to go wash her hair, but we all knew what she was doing!"

"But what about Cho? What did she do?"

The talking stopped as Katara turned. There stood three young women, each very beautiful and very angry looking. The two in the back were twins, and had dark brown hair and gold eyes. Their freckles stood out on their pale skin, and they had full, lovely lips and ponytails. The one standing in front was clearly the leader, with black hair that hung loose, stunning hazel eyes, and a pert, delicate nose. A beauty mark sat comfortably near her mouth. Her lips were thin but cleverly, if not malisciously, shaped. They were twisted into a frown.

"New girl? I guess she doesn't know the dorm rules yet," she said, smiling cruelly. Katara just stared. Suddenly, the girl shifted and a blast of fire spiraled from her fist straight towards Katara's face. She yelped, and her first thought was to quench it with a rush of water, but more than twenty servants were standing around, watching. Instead, she ducked quickly, her reflexed toned as a result of being chased by an insane teenager for the past year. The girl looked mildly disappointed.

Katara was a good fighter, but without her bending she barely stood a chance. This girl was obviously very practiced, and almost as good as Katara. The fact that she had firepower didn't hurt.

"Rule number one. This is _my_ private bath. Rule number two. No ugly people allowed in the bathing area," she said, flipping her long, luxurious hair over her shoulder. Katara felt like waterwhipping her in the face and showing her how to _really_ bend, but chose to grind her teeth angrily instead.

"Your private bath? What makes you so special?" snapped Katara, watching the pale, slender hands for another attack. The girl laughed, a charming, sweet laugh.

"Well, I'm the best dancer, and I'm requested the most...I'm also the best bender here," she cooed, fluttering her eyelashes. Katara resisted the urge to summon a monster wave. It didn't help that she was surrounded in more than enough water to make it.

"Who do you think you are, pushing everyone around?" snarled Katara, standing menacingly, hands curled into fists. The girl looked scornful. She smirked.

"I think I'm Rin, and I can push anyone I like anywhere I like," she said smugly, moving like lightning to shoot a blast of red hot fire at her new enemy. Katara gasped and ducked, the flames singing her back. "This is Yuri, and this is Hana. Nice to meet you..." said the girl, gesturing towards her two friends.

"Ara," said Katara shortly. "and I'm fairly surprised you have friends, the way you pick on people." Rin didn't even blink. Yuri and Hana, though, looked indignant. Rin strolled calmly up to Katara, who didn't back down. She looked the girl straight in the eye.

"This is your first day, I'll save your punishment for tomorrow. Until then..." she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Katara could see the loathing behind the hints of green. Suddenly, without warning, Katara was grabbed by the arm and literally thrown from the tub, flying towards the unforgiving ground. Years of practice and fighting allowed Katara to land on her feet, uninjured.

"...you better stay out of my way." finished Rin, flames covering her raised fists. Katara severely wished she could put them out with a lash of water, but there was nothing she could do. Instead, she sucked up the last of her pride and turned to leave.

* * *

Katara sat on her bed, fiddling with the soft blankets. She had neatened the room, carefully cleaning and arranging everything to make it a nice place to live. It was probably a good idea, seeing as she might be here a while. Sighing, she put her face in her hands. Why couldn't a rescue just be easy for once? She heard a soft knock on the door. 

"Come in," she called dully, barely bothering to raise her head. A girl came in, a grungy, dirty girl. She was obviously a servant, with the traditional dark hair, thick and braided.She bowed to Katara. She was actually quite pretty. Katara was startled.

"Who're you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. The girl cringed.

"My...my name is Suzu," she said softly, her voice surprisingly light and musical. Her eyes were dark gray. Katara smiled.

"My name is Ara, nice to meet you," she said, holding out a hand. The girl looked confused, but shook her hand anyway. After a moment, a grin spread slowly across her face, and she looked pleased. Katara was glad to find a friend in this dark, lonely place.

* * *

Zuko frowned unhappily. This meeting was a bore, and he was starting to fall asleep. His eyes were steadily closing, and he was getting delusional. Stifling a yawn, he opened his eyes forcefully. 

"Meeting ajourned, let's go," he said dully, rubbing his eyes. The officials looked startled, but didn't dare contradict him. They gathered their charts and maps and left, huffing frustratedly. Zuko didn't really care. He was too tired. Iroh glanced worriedly at his nephew.

"Are you sure you're up to ruling?" he asked carefully. One golden eye slanted open and glared at him.

"I'm quite capable, uncle, I'm just tired," he snapped, closing it again. Dictating a Nation was hard. His uncle looked thoughtful.

"Hey, how about we have a feast tomorrow, with food and dancers and everything! It'll be fun," he added, grinning hopefully at Zuko. Zuko didn't answer.

"And I'm sure that you will show your officials how civilized and fit to rule you are," said Iroh, resting his hands on his great belly. Zuko frowned.

"Fine...but not to show off to the officials, I don't give a damn about what they think," growled Zuko, getting up to leave. Iroh smiled after him. Maybe he would find a wife at this feast, and finally settle down. He had caught the Avatar; what more could he want?

* * *

Okay, this chapter is a nice filler chapter, where I introduce the main characters, and a new sourse of Katara's problems. I found the names on this super-cool website on google that gives you a bunch of japanese names and their meanings. I picked names to relate to the characters' traits.

Rin-cold

Hana-flower, favorite

Yuri- Lily

Suzu-bell

Oh yeah, and if you're wondering why there isn't a dance scene, you can blame the lazy non-reviewers. (Go ahead, tear them apart at will.) Reviews didn't reach thirty, so I didn't put a dance in. MAYBE I'll make a dance scene next chapter at the feast, but if I don't get at least 45 reviews, the feast MIGHT get canceled. You lazies better review! And as for those who did/will review, I owe you a thanks and a big hug, and an apology for not putting in a dance. Blame the non-reviewers.


	6. Chasing the Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Okay, I got a decent amount of reviews, some bad and some good. I want to reply to a few.

Critic (): Okay, you left a sharp comment, so forgive me if I leave a sharp reply. You say you're a critic, so shouldn't you be critiquing my writing, and not my attitude? The point of putting in the scenes if I reach a review goal isn't to be pushy, it's because I put in what the reader wants. And if you've ever posted a story, you'd know that you can check your stats and see how many people read it. If not enough readers like my work, then what's the point of posting their scenes? I may have an attitude problem, but apparently so do you. Reviews like yours discourage my passion for writing.

Duchess of Discourse- Sorry, sorry, sorry! He's a tiny bit of a softy in this one, but don't worry, he blames the alcohol!! He isn't really a mushy guy, I swear! But he isn't ferociously soft, just a little bit. Teeny, tiny bit, so sorry!

And for all you other reviewers who like my work, I apologize for not posting the dance scene. It was actually mainly because I needed to introduce new characters. I probably should have mentioned that, but I was also disappointed at the lack of support and comments. I know that a lot of you review, and I thank you and would hug you if I could do it over the internet. Just to express my thanks, I'm going to post a dance scene anyway and an super-long chapter, even though I didn't get to my goal.

* * *

Zuko lay on his back, frowning at the ceiling. His hair growing longer with every passing day, he was considering pulling it back again. After all, he wasn't an outcast anymore, right? But in his heart, he ached with the memory of his banishment. He knew that, no matter what, he would never feel accepted. Ursa's face flashed into his mind, and he closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to remember his mother. He didn't want to become Ozai. Was he? 

His door opened, and a shy-looking servant girl scuttled in. Zuko sat up and gave her an annoyed look. She flushed and stared at her small feet.

"His majesty Iroh requests your presence," she stuttered, backing out quickly and bowing so low that her pigtails nearly touched the floor. Zuko fought a laugh, but wondered why he felt like laughing. With a sigh, he fell backwards onto the thick mattresses again. He was the Fire Lord. Why wasn't it as rewarding as it seemed?

* * *

Katara stood in the large ballroom, still awed by its size. Madam Ulia and the other fifty or so girls looked unfazed. They had lived here for many years. 

"Now, girls, this is an important night. Fire Lord Zuko is of marrying age," said Madam Ulia, and a giggle broke through the girls. Katara fought the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. Didn't they realize he was a sadistic warmonger? Inside, Katara knew that he had a compassionate side, she had seen that when Iroh was injured, but she still held a grudge over the imprisonment of her friends, who she still couldn't find. Madam Ulia growled and glared.

"...and so, we must be at our best. You are all to bathe at least twice a day, and use the expensive shampoo to your liking. One dance will be prepared, and the rest will be spent with the men at the feast. Dance your best, because you will be chosen by an admirer. The Fire Lord will choose first, and it will proceed according to ranking. But, if you are not chosen, it doesn't matter, Partners may be switched," finished Madam Ulia, and Katara saw Rin snap her fan open and wave it towards her perfect face, smiling prettily. Katara wanted to water-whip that smile right off her face.

"Now, the dance is called 'Chasing the Goddess,' and one of you will be the Goddess. Of course, the Goddess will be the one chosen by the Fire Lord, and the others will be her humble nymph servants. The dance is fast and confusing, and only the most experienced dancer can keep up. That is why the Katsu dancers, you all, will perform it, while the Katsuo dancers, the children, will open the act."

Madam Ulia signaled to the small group of men and women holding foreign instruments that Katara had never seen before. They struck up a tune so fast and exciting that Katara was actually itching to dance. Madam Ulia and several other women demonstrated the moves, while the girls watched. Soon, the girls joined in, mirroring the women's motions carefully and scrupulously. Katara noticed Rin dancing easily, with a bored expression on her smug face. Katara burned, and she was instantly determined to be the better dancer.

She set her feet, watching the dancers. Moving her arms slowly in the proper motion, she mimicked them, making sure that her stance and movements were right before speeding up. Twisting and swaying, the dance grew violent as the beat quickened. Panting, Katara leapt and spun as quickly as she could, trying to keep up with the music. To her joy, she saw that everyone was in tune, dancing together, and it looked magnificent. Madam Ulia and the other women had stopped dancing to observe the girls, and Katara noticed the woman's eyes on her. Katara concentrated and danced as perfectly as possible, her arms and waist moving in a smooth, flowing rhythm that echoed to the rest of her body. She found the dance easy after a moment, and moved more lightly and gracefully than she could ever remember. Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw Rin struggling to catch the Madam's attention, moving rapidly to be quicker than Katara.

Finally, to Katara's ultimate satisfaction, she saw Rin slip and fall, landing hard on her wrist. Everyone turned as she cried out in pain. Katara felt a little guilty, but that vanished as Rin cast a look of loathing at her. Madam Ulia went over and helped her up. To Katara's surprise, she began to scold Rin.

"You had better practice until you never fall again. If you fall at the feast, or anytime in between now and then, you will be expelled from the Katsu dancers," she hissed, and Rin flinched. She held her wrist tenderly as she walked slowly towards the Hospital wing, but as she passed Katara, she gave her a ferocious bump with her shoulder.

"If my wrist is broken, I'll break _you_," she whispered fiercely, and Katara was shocked into silence. Madam Ulia ignored Rin and turned to the rest of the class.

"This section of dance is not for the weak or foolish. We do not compete against each other; the only competition is for the Fire Lord's eye, and you will not catch it if you fall. Class dismissed."

* * *

Katara entered the bath halls, breathing in the sweet-smelling steam. She decided against going to the marbe tub again as Yuri and Hana passed, glaring death at her. Katara looked around and found a meduim-sized empty bath. 

She started walking over when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Katara jumped and whipped around, only to see the small girl from the day before. She was really quite petite, and her gray eyes looked enormous on her small face. Katara smiled.

"Suzu, good to see you," she said, and Suzu looked and her feet and grinned shyly. She seemed proud to know Katara, becuase other girls cast envious looks in her direction.

"They said you made Rin fall," she said immediately, her eyes darting up to see the truth in Katara's blue eyes. Katara gaped, but shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess, but I wouldn't really call it..." she tried to say, but Suzu cut her off.

"I asked if I could be your servant when they assigned us to the dancers, I did, and they said yes. I hope you don't mind," she blurted, blushing red. Katara blinked, speechless, but smiled.

"I would love that, come on," she said, leading her to the tubs. Katara stripped down to her underclothes and walked up the steps, dipping one foot into the hot water. Looking back, she saw Suzu trying to carry an armload of shampoos, lotions, and gels. Katara rushed over and took some from her arms.

"You don't have to carry this, why don't you join me?" insisted Katara, and Suzu's eyes widened.

"You? In...in there?" she stuttered, pointing towards the bath. Katara smiled and nodded, but Suzu shook her head.

"I...I can't, we're not allowed to bathe in here," she said, ducking her head. Katara laughed.

"Fine, we'll say you're keeping me company, and I insisted on it, now come on," she said, and Suzu pulled her shirt over her head.

The hot water seemed to loosen Suzu's tongue. She was relaxed and chatting within five minutes of entering the tub. Leaning back, she was telling Katara about her family.

"And my brother is in training for the war, even though he's only sixteen. He's a firebender, so they let him in earlier, I guess. My sister is fourteen, she's only a year older than me, but she can't firebend," continued Suzu, her eyes closed. Katara sat up.

"Wait...Suzu, can you firebend?" asked Katara staring at her friend. Suzu opened her eyes and nodded slowly, shrugging.

"I'm no good, nothing like my brother, and definitely nothing like Rin. She scares me, she's so good," whispered Suzu, looking around as if Rin would pop out of a corner. Katara laughed.

"I've fought better firebenders than Rin," she said distractedly, her mind flying to Zuko and Azula. Suddenly realizing what she said, she clapped a hand over her mouth as Suzu stared at her.

"Fought? Who?" she asked, and Katara opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Swallowing, she tried again.

"...well...you know...just some boys from my old middle school, they were...um...extrordinarily good..." stuttered Katara, pretending to be busy scrubbing her hair. Suzu furrowed her brow, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Azula pulled the hood over her head, her brown-gold eyes searching for guards. She walked quietly towards the heavy gold doors, smiling to herself. The guards were snoring loudly, as a result of the wine barrel she had left inconspicuously by the door with a note that it was to be thrown away because it wasn't pure enough. Of course, she knew that these guards here were heavy drinkers, and would fall for it. Laughing to herself, she opened the doors. 

It was almost too dark to see. The rocks created obstacles that she easily sidestepped. The figure in the cell raised its head and stood. It came to the bars cautiously, trying to see through the blackness. Azula snapped a flame to her fingers. Once the boy saw her, he leapt back.

"Azula!"

"Sokka, isn't it?" she said softly, pulling her hood down. Her eyes gleamed cunningly, but her expression was gentle. Sokka glared at her.

"What do _you_ want?" he demanded, and she sighed.

"I want to help you. I know where your friends are," she bluffed, but he seemed to believe her. He approached the dark, cold bars menacingly.

"Where are they?" he demanded, his nose inches from hers. She smiled sweetly.

"But how do I know you'll help me?" she asked, and Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"What is it exactly that you want?" he asked, and she grinned.

"I want Zuko dead," she whispered, and Sokka's eyes widened.

"You want the throne!" exclaimed Sokka, but Azula shook her head.

"No, I don't wish to rule," she lied, "Iroh will take the throne. But Zuko...he's going to kill me, you have to help me." She widened her eyes, and managed a tear. She didn't want her face to get all puffy. Sokka's expression softened.

"We can't trust you," he said, but Azula could hear his voice weakening. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well, I trust you," she said, and she turned and left. Azula smiled wickedly as the silence behind her grew.

* * *

Katara had never felt so tired in her life. For weeks she had practiced, and when she wasn't practicing, she was visiting Toph or searching for Sokka and Aang. So far, the mission was useless. Aang and Sokka were nowhere to be found, and until she found them, it was too dangerous to break Toph out. Katara had settled with bringing her hot tea to drink and giving her extra underclothes that she could wear without getting caught. If the guards found out that Toph was getting visitors...Katara shuddered. 

The dance was imprinted eternally in Katara's mind. She knew the steps, the rhythm, exactly how fast she should go to match the others, where to go when changing places. Katara knew that if she lived to a thousand, she would never forget this dance. Madam Ulia said that the one who danced best at the feast would be declared the Junior instructor. Katara was determined to get that position, and her determination was doubly matched by Rin.

Apparently, Rin hadn't broken her wrist, because she still came to practice, but she still shot Katara horrible looks whenever possible. Katara was so used to them that she didn't notice them anymore. On the last day of practice before the feast, Madam Ulia beckoned them close to speak.

"One of you may be chosen for the next Fire Lady. Fire Lady Ursa was married through a treaty, but if you reach Fire Lord Zuko before he is arranged into a marriage, you have a good chance," said Madam Ulia, and the Rin trio giggled girlishly. Katara's blood boiled.

"I don't know why she talks like he's going to marry anybody but me. I'm the best dancer, I'm the best bender, and I'm from a distinguished family. Not to mention I'm the prettiest," said Rin as the girls left the ballroom. Katara snorted.

"Why would you want to marry him anyway?" she said loudly from behind them, and Rin, Hana, and Yuri turned to stare disbelievingly at her. Rin started laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Number one, he's Fire Lord. Number two, he's good-looking. Number three, HE"S FIRE LORD!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands. Katara put a hand to her mouth and bit her thumb, trying not to laugh. Rin stared at her confusedly until Katara burst out laughing and pointed behind her. Turning slowly, Rin saw Zuko standing behind her, eyebrows raised. She instantly reddened.

"I...I...you..." she stuttered, and Zuko blinked. She shut her mouth and ducked her head as Katara struggled to stifle her giggling. She knew that she shouldn't draw his attention, but couldn't stop. He looked like he was about to say something, but bowed instead.

"Ladies," he said seriously, and Katara bowed back politely. Rin did an ungraceful flop, still recovering from her humiliation. As soon as he passed, she reached out to push Katara. Yelping, Katara stumbled to keep her balance.

"Way to go, Ara, I hope you're happy!" yelled Rin, her face flushed. She marched off with Yuri and Hana, both shooting dagger looks at her. Katara was still laughing. Yes, she was quite happy.

* * *

Katara didn't feel nervous at all as she applied her makeup. She made sure that she chose the palest colors possible, trying to lighten her skin tone. She ended up looking like a dark-skinned Fire Nation citizen instead of a dark-skinned Water Nation citizen. The difference was actually colossal. If she was in her Water Tribe, she would probably be attacked for looking like a firebender. Her lips, though, she painted darkly to make her skin even lighter. Her eyes were accented with silver, to decrease the blue color. She hoped they looked more gray, a common eye color in the Fire Nation. Her hair was accented with black, to darken it. One of the servants in the bathing area had done it for her, and the effect was amazing. Toph hadn't recognized her that day. Her hair was in a thick, wavy bun that traveled from the top-back of her head to the base of her neck. Red pins held it steady. 

Katara blushed deep red when she saw her clothes. They were reddish gold, and beautiul, but left little to the imagination. They looked more like bathing garments, save the gauzy veils that floated from her waist to her legs. A matching veil was fitted to her face, short and covering from her nose to the bottom of her neck. Katara spent the first ten minutes in it trying to cover heself up, but forgot about her clothes after a while. Her fingernails and toenails had been painted and filed for the occasion, and were an alluring shade of red. Katara hadn't felt this pretty since the day she spent in Ba Sing Se with Toph at the day spa.

Suzu smiled as she tied the veil behind Katara's ears. She was proud of her friend. Katara fingered a lock of fine hair uneasily, but Suzu slapped her hand away to keep her from messing it up. She had fixed her hair, and it had taken her almost an hour to get it perfect and steady enough that Katara could dance the night away. Suzu blushed. Maybe that handsome busboy would ask her to dance tonight. After all, she looked much better since she met Ara. Ara had insisted that she bathe at least once a day, and it wasn't so suspicious if she was with Ara. Ara had also done her hair in a pretty bun, so it was out and away from her face. Shyly, she tucked a strand behind her ear.

Katara stood in position behind the curtain, not nervous in the least. She was not here to impress, she was here to find her friends. Rin was fidgeting, and Hana and Yuri looked like they would burst into hysterical tears at any moment. Most of the others just looked sick. Katara knew that it was because this could be the night that decided their future. If they were lucky, a General or Admiral would like them and marry them to sons. If they were unlucky, an old butcher or a servant could try to marry them themselves. If they were _extremely_, _unbelievably_ lucky, they could be the next Fire Lady.

The dark red curtains pulled open with a rush of air, and Katara was instantly sick to her stomach.

The room was the largest she had ever seen in her entire life, including any she had seen in the palace. It was filled, wall to wall, with men, women, and a few children. Pigmy Pumas stalked under the tables, growling and picking up morsels of food, their necks adorned with studded collars. Katara felt dizzy. Everyone was staring, there were even men and women on balconies staring. Everywhere, red and gold exploded into color, blinding her with their brightness. Massive pillars and windows and curtains made Katara feel tiny and insignificant, but the hundreds of people staring at her brought her straight back to earth.

When the music started, Katara actually felt relieved. Here was something warm and familiar, something she knew. Now she understood why Madam Ulia made them dance to this over and over, even after it had been eternally branded into their minds and bodies. It was sturdy and recognizable, the only thing she could depend on in this room of exquisite magnificence. Katara began to dance.

Her eyes half-closed, Katara followed the slow tune, the part of the story where the goddess meanders through the forest, traveling with her nymphs. But the nymphs are cunning, and are jealous of the goddess. While the goddess sleeps, they sleep also, but cast a spell over themselves so they all look exactly like her. Katara knew that this was where the real dancing began. They fell gracefully to the floor, cuddled into themselves as they cast their spells. All was silent.

Suddenly, the music exploded into a fast and furious tune. The goddess was awake, and enraged by the trickery. Now, her beloved Prince could never recognize her. She runs for her life as the nymohs attack her, determined to kill her. Katara leapt in perfect symphony with the other girls, trying to be the goddess. Or was she a simple nymph?

The chase was horribly violent and merciless. Girls fell to the floor, gracefully and beautifully, of course, as they struggled to find out which one the goddess was. In their frenzy of confusion, the nymphs kill each other by mistake. Katara and Rin were the last ones dancing, and Katara could see the hatred in Rin's eyes. Suddenly, Rin broke the routine and lunged at Katara, but making it look like a dance. Katara gasped and backed up, but Rin leapt and aimed a flying kick at her. Her foot slammed into Katara's stomach, and all the breath rushed out of her as she fell backwards. As she hit the floor, though, Katara gritted her teeth and grabbed Rin's slim waist, rolling over backwards and flinging Rin face-first into the floor. Rin cried out, but stuck out her arms and landed smoothly. Neither broke the rhythm, and both were on the floor. They lay still, dead, waiting.

In the final part of the story, the Prince finds the dead beauties, but knows that his touch can awaken the goddess. However, the clever nymphs' spell allows him to touch one, and one only. He knows who his lover is, though, and finds her instantly. The girls lay, breathless, for their prince to find them. The Fire Lord would always choose the goddess, usually his wife if she played. But Zuko wasn't married. Katara shuddered and hoped severely that he would pass her. They waited in silence.

* * *

Zuko sat stiffly, all eyes now on him. He wished more than anything that he didn't have to pick a girl. All of the Katsu dancers were beautiful, of course, but he wanted more than that. He wasn't even ready to get married yet, but here they all were, waiting for his proposal. He wondered if he, as Fire Lord, would ever get to make his own decisions. 

If he picked a girl, he would have to break her hopes and dreams. If he didn't pick one, he would be called a bad sport and too serious a leader. If he picked a girl, he would crush her emotionally. If he was known as a cruel tyrant, he would probably be crushed physically. He sighed and stood.

* * *

Katara could hear him walking towards the stage. It was an awfully long walk, and anticipation grew. Katara could taste it. She was hoping with all her might that he would miss her, that he wouldn't see her. She hoped that he would choose someone else, anyone but her...or Rin, for that matter. An empress like Rin would be terrible. 

She heard the sound of metal on metal. He was walking up the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat as he neared. She didn't dare open her eyes, for fear of catching his. She needed to lay low, to stay unnoticed until she could find her friends. The footsteps drew closer as he carefully inspected the other girls, strewn across the floor glamourously. Katara saw Rin, out of the corner of her eye, suck in her already flat stomach as much as possible and raise her chest slightly off the floor. Katara's blood boiled, but she didn't dare compete. She only waited silently.

She suddenly heard his feet right by her face. She flinched and swallowed, hoping he didn't notice. She prayed to all the spirits that she would only be spared, that he would leave her and take anyone, even Rin. All she wanted to do was find her friends. The feet lingered, and Katara fought desperately against the urge to open her eyes. Finally, panting and near tears, she opened her eyes slightly.

Almost gasping, she saw Zuko looking directly into her eyes. Her eyes widened, and a moment seemed to be an eternity. She was right about to force her eyes shut again when he moved. A sob caught in her throat as he held out a hand to her proudly.

Katara fought the urge to turn him away. If she turned down the Fire Lord, it would be suspicious beyond belief, and she could be expelled from the palace as a non-supporter of the Fire Lord. Struggling to keep her face from crumpling, she reached up and gently laid her slender hand in his larger, stronger one. As soon as she made contact, the crowd cheered and she felt cold, though his hand was unexpectedly warm. She felt like crying because, even though she didn't mean it or want it, she was holding tenderly the hand of the man who was causing so much suffering for her friends.

Rising with the grace of a queen, she stood by him, and the only good thing she could possibly get out of the situation was the fact that he hadn't even looked at Rin.

He led her down the stairs and onto the tile floor. The Admirals picked out a dancer each to interrogate, and the Generals picked next. The list went down the ranking, until finally the servants chose the few that were left. Katara was disappointed to see that Rin had been chosen by an important Admiral.

A slower song started up, and Katara cursed him and every other spirit that existed when he placed a hand gently on her waist. She hated herself more when she lifted her hand and rested it on his broad shoulder. She couldn't help but notice he was much taller than Sokka or Aang, and his eyes looked like molten gold. When she realized that she was staring, she flushed and looked away.

They danced slowly, and she avoided his eyes the entire time. She noticed that he was trying to catch her eyes while she avoided them. It became a fierce tussel. She stared angrily at his chest armor, and he failed to catch her eyes because she was shorter than him. Finally, he moved directly to the questions.

"So what's your name?" he asked, and Katara didn't answer for a second.

"Ara," she said grudgingly. He didn't answer for a few moments. Then, he said something that completely threw her off.

"You don't like me, do you," he said softly, and Katara finally met his eyes. They showed frustration and regret, and she felt her heart soften just a little.

"...well...it's not all you," she said, "it's what you do." He thought about that for a moment.

"What do I do?"

"The war."

"Hey, I think I get enough insults and criticism over the war from my officials, I don't need it from you."

"If you're criticized so much, then why don't you stop it?"

"I can't, things wouldn't be the same. I've lived through war my entire life, learning about it and studying techniques. If I stop it, I could be dethroned."

"If you don't stop it, more will die."

"What makes you think that if I stop it, someone else won't start it again?"

"Well, at least people would live. Every day, so many die, even from the Fi-our nation!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

Suddenly, Katara noticed that everything was silent. They had forgotten that there were other people in the area, and had ended up yelling. Zuko ran a hand through his hair nervously. Grabbing Katara's hand, he pulled out onto a balcony that was raised over the bay. The talk started again as they left.

For a few minutes, they stood in silence, leaning over the balcony. They watched the glittering water, and an almost-full moon lit the night sky. Zuko glanced over at her. Katara was on his left, and noticed that, when you couldn't see the scar, he was actually very handsome. Hating herself, she tore her eyes away. Suddenly, he spoke.

"I like you. I'm not sure why, but I do." Katara stared at him, but he was watching the water. Suddenly, she felt very, very pretty.

"Well, I don't like you," she said softly, telling herself that it was true. He looked over at her.

"I know. That's why you're different." He reached and plucked a single red rose from the vine that twirled along the balcony, and placed it, almost shyly, into her elegant bun. It matched her clothes perfectly. She smiled timidly, but then realized what she was doing. Gasping, she backed away as he stared at her, confused.

"I...I have to go," she said, and she turned and ran. She could hear him calling her, but didn't listen. Furious at herself and ashamed of the blush that had crept across her cheeks, she fled.

* * *

Zuko lay in bed, furious with himself. Why did he do that? He didn't mean to do that. He didn't like her! She was just another girl, destined to lead a mediocre and boring life. She wasn't his Fire Lady. He shouldn't have given her that rose. He blamed the moon that lit the sky in a most romantic way, the stars that made her eyes shine just so. He blamed the joy of watching her dance, the lights and the exquisite love that surrounded the court at all times. He blamed the alcohol in the drinks, the light dizziness of dancing with a beautiful girl. She was mean and horrible and cruel...kind of like him. Zuko frowned. He shouldn't have given her that rose. She didn't deserve it.

* * *

...Well...I guess that it technically wasn't a big dance scene for Zuko and Katara...but I'll have more, I swear!! This one just seemed to fit so well, I couldn't change it. Anyway, you know you liked the 'Chasing the Goddess' dance, admit it, it was awesome. I just mixed the story of the dance with the actual dancing to make it more intense. I totally made that story up myself, and if one like it exists, then I haven't read it yet. So, anyway, review!! 


	7. Sokka

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

I actually like this chapter, it's really funny, in an ironic and horribly bad way. Seriously, I was laughing while writing this. Well, mostly at the image of you guys' faces when you read this...but it's a good chapter, I like it a lot. Please leave lots of reviews, it only takes a few seconds to tell me about your opinions. And I need your opinions to figure out what you want!!

* * *

Katara soon realized that there was more to being a number one dancer than met the eye. Rin had seemed to handle everything casually and effortlessly, but Katara was struggling to stay ahead. She was _required_ to bathe at least _four_ times a day, and she had to have the finest clothes affordable which each took at least thirty minutes to put on. Her feet hurt from the tiny, expensive shoes she had to wear, and she wondered why she was doing this in the first place. It was now much harder to search for her friends. She had never felt more like quitting, but she was afraid to get kicked out of the palace. Faking being terrible wasn't even an option; Madam Ulia would know something was going on. She was insanely paranoid like that. 

Possibly the only good thing that came with the position was the ability to waive requests. Since she was the best dancer, her rare dancing appearances made her special. More people would want to come to social events that she attended. Katara felt like a celebrity...in the enemy country. Why couldn't it just be like this in her Water Tribe?

She spent every waking moment searching for her family. Toph's whereabouts were well known, she visited her friend every day. Sokka's location was within a moment of being found, for she had picked up some good tips from some other dancers who were talking about a few weeks ago when a cute Water Nation boy was dragged through their halls. Katara was almost certain that he was somewhere in the NorthEast wing. But Aang...no one had mentioned where the Avatar was. Katara was clueless. But she knew someone who would definitely know where he was...and she dreaded the confrontation that was destined to come.

Practice was quickly becoming torture. Katara knew that she couldn't afford to lose her position because if she had to take request sessions, she would never have any time to find her friends. Katara and Rin were always head-to-head, fighting until they couldn't stand up to dance the best. The new dance was strange and yet enticing, and involved a lot of dancing that made Katara blushing and stubborn for a while. It took a few days to get over her shyness and follow the dance. The dancers would still be picked for the other dances. Katara knew who would choose first...and this time she needed him to choose her.

Katara panted, breathing with immense difficulty. Why wasn't dancing considered a sport? She was more tired that when she had played ice soccer with Sokka. Well...that was partially because it became much easier when she learned to bend, not that bending was hard. Katara glared at Rin as she spun, trying to avoid falling. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful.

Katara tipped dangerously, gasping and flapping her hands at her sides as she tilted to an impressive angle. Even Yuri and Hana seemed amazed that she could stay upright like that. Katara wiggled and struggled for a few more seconds, her heart beating fast as she prayed that Madam Ulia would remain distracted by that other girl, Cho. With a final, desperate lunge, she yanked herself upright. To her horror, something else was affected by her sudden adjustment. The water in Madam Ulia's drinking cup splashed as she had pulled herself up. To her even greater terror, Rin's eyes traveled from the cup to Katara, her eyes large and her jaw hanging open.

Katara kept dancing and pretended nothing had happened, though her heart felt like it was bouncing out of her chest. Rin continued to stare at her, the stillness affecting the flow of the group. Eyes traveled, uncomfortable, to Rin's face. Madam Ulia finally noticed and rapped Rin hard on the head with her bamboo cane.

"What is wrong with you? Wake up and dance before I throw you out of the dancers!" she shrieked, and Rin immediately started dancing. Her thoughts, thought, were clearly on Katara. She continuously turned and stared.

* * *

Katara applied her makeup erratically, if not violently. Splashes of yellow soared across her eyes, her lips a striking gold. Her hair was in a neat bun, with shimmering ribbons flowing dramatically to her elbows. Pale powder covered her darkness, and her veils hung at extreme angles. Tonight, she was fighting to be noticed. She was fighting to be picked. She saw the perfect oppurtunity lying in front of her and grabbed it. 

Unfortunately, Rin, too, was fighting to be chosen. Her color of choice was red, and she dashed the liquids, powders, and rolls on equally as haphazardly as Katara. Her servant girl, Yasu, tied her hair in a high ponytail. Rin's beautiful black hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. Katara was momentarily jealous.

Katara went over the steps in her mind, imagining her feet landing in the right positions, her arms raised in triumph. She needed tonight, she waited with baited breath. Today was the birthday of Zuko's second cousin, Taki. It was a small enough party to require only a few dancers, but important enough to permit the appearance of the number one dancer. Katara closed her eyes, the gold shining through the semi-darkness.

When the heavy scarlet curtains rose, Katara heard the cheers and applause. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked him right in the eyes. Blue met gold.

* * *

Sokka waited for the signal. He knew she was coming, and he knew exactly what to do. Suddenly, in the tiny, square window far above his head, a small flame lit. He didn't hesitate for a second, but opened the door which had been prop-locked. Dashing into the hall, he offered little notice to the two unconscious guards and the heavy stench of whiskey. He searched for her face. 

When Sokka saw her, he nearly passed out. He knew that Azula would be sending an agent to work him through the mission, but he didn't know it would be...her.

Ty Lee stood tall in a slender, pink dress lined with dark red. Her hair, usually pulled back into an untidy braid, was set into a fashionable bun. Smiling and fluttering her eyelashes, she snapped her fan open. Sokka grinned sheepishly, but yelped when she suddenly yanked him forward by the collar. Her expression turned serious, her beautiful smile gone. Her life depended on the success of this mission. Her fan covered their faces from the right side, the wall on the left.

"Your name is Ta Kai. You are son of Ta, a semi-wealthy overseas merchant. You were born and raised in the outskirts of Gi-chen Ka, and you're an only child," she hissed, and Sokka nodded. Ty Lee whisked him off down the halls, checking corners to make sure that no guards were around. They traveled for half an hour like that. Sokka's feet began to hurt, but he was then suddenly yanked into a room through twin doors that were slammed behind them. Sokka saw Azula standing there, looking quite nervous. He was astounded, and had every right to be. He had never seen Azula look mildly surprised, and here she was, quivering with anxiety.

"We don't have a lot of time. I can't be here. We'll meet at the party, you and Ty Lee are going together. Mai is already there. We four are the only ones who know about this, and I trust you won't spread it around. You, Sokka, may not have anything to lose from this, but I have everything. We can't mess this up," she whispered, and Ty Lee nodded solomnly. Sokka was still dumbfounded.

"I've set the cell to look like you've escaped. The guards will be blamed for sleeping on the job. You will be disguised as a soldier-in-training, Ty Lee's boyfriend. Zuko _will_ interrogate you for your association with her, but we'll have a few days to arrange your story. Got it?" she snapped, and both nodded. Azula stood tall and strode to the door. Her proud posture didn't mask her shaking hands. As she reached the door, she whipped around to glare fiercely at Sokka.

"Don't screw this up."

The door was opened and closed silently, leaving Sokka alone with Ty Lee. She looked worried for a moment, but her expression relaxed into a cheerful smile.

"Well, let's get you ready!"

* * *

When the music started, Katara was ready. She threw herself into the dance, as vulgar and suggestive as it was. She _needed_ to be chosen. Aang's life and many others depended on her success. Katara used every trick she knew to catch attention. Beautiful smiles and batted eyelashes snared the attention of everyone in the room. As she leapt and twisted, she knew his attention was all for her. She almost felt proud. Then, halfway through a turn, she saw him...and froze. 

There he was. His hair was down and neatly combed, he wore Fire Nation clothes and was hanging onto the arm of a lovely girl...but it was him. She would recognize his face anywhere. But his expression...it drew shame into her heart. How long had he been standing there?

"Sokka," she murmured, her blue eyes large with stunned humiliation. He was there, dignified and tall, while she...Katara didn't want to think about it. Suddenly, she realized that she was standing still. She started to dance again, albeit halfheartedly. She tried not to look like the slut that she felt she was.

When the dance was over, they all stood in a neat row, bowed from the waist. Katara heard his footsteps, and still she felt hope. If she could find Aang's whereabouts before she had to face Sokka...maybe it would all be okay. Maybe he would forgive her, see why she did this. She did this to save them, she didn't enjoy it.

And yet, as she told herself this, she knew it wasn't true. Katara loved dancing, being admired by everyone in the room. She loved feeling beautiful and cherished, something she hadn't felt this strongly in her entire life. She waited patiently, head bowed low. She didn't dare look up.

Her breath grew short when she realized that he was in front of her, examining her carefully. She didn't move, didn't breathe. Then, she almost cried out when he took the hand of the girl bowing next to her; Rin. She was so frustrated that she barely noticed the haughty glance Rin shot back as she was led down the stairs.

Katara didn't notice the other girls being chosen. No one wanted the girl who had stopped halfway through the dance. When someone grabbed her arm, she looked up, not surprised to see Sokka's blue eyes. He looked rather calm and collected, but his eyes burned fire. Katara was a little surprised that he wasn't currently _breathing_ fire.

She placed a hand carefully on his shoulder, his on her waist. They were silent for a moment, dancing slowly. Then, he found the words to match his fury.

"Katara, what the _hell_ were you doing up there?" he hissed, and she flinched at the ferocity of his tone. She couldn't quite remember why anymore, but luckily she caught herself and returned his cold glare with her cool one.

"I was trying to save you guys, what do you think I was doing?"

"_Save us_? It looked to me like you were shaking your ass for a horde of Fire Nation scum!"

"Well, my plan would have worked if you hadn't shown up!"

"Wait, wasn't the point of this to _break us out_?"

"I needed Zuko to..."

"You don't need him for anything!"

"Sokka, shut the goddamn hell up and listen! I needed him to pick me so I could find out where Aang was located, because I don't know where he is!"

"Yeah, like he was just going to tell some random girl where he's hiding the Avatar, and..."

"Well, at least I was trying, Sokka!"

"Mind if I cut in?" asked an ice-cold voice. Sokka and Katara froze to see the Fire Lord, standing tall and proud, his eyes filled with a strange expression. Was he...jealous? Sokka looked like he was fighting a sever internal battle, and satisfied himself with shooting a burning glance at Katara, making his intentions clear. _'We'll finish this conversation later.'_

"Of course, F-fire Lord Zuko," said Sokka with obvious difficulty. Katara swallowed. This day was getting worse by the second. Zuko took her hand firmly in his and led her away. She placed a hand on his shoulder, not bothering to avoid his golden gaze. His hand found her waist, and they danced to the gentle music.

"So, you know him?" he asked, and she looked away.

"Know who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid I don't. I was whisked away before we could talk."

"It seemed you were talking back there."

"Trivial things."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, we hadn't gotten to names."

"Wouldn't that be the first thing you'd exchange?"

"That's none of your buisness."

"Everything is my buisness. That's what being the Fire Lord means."

"Why do you want to know?"

"That's none of your buisness."

They were silent for a while, and Katara tried to focus on the music, instead her intrest drawn to the hand that held hers. How could he be so warm? She knew, though, that they could change from comfortably cozy to infernal in a matter of seconds. No one knew better than she...mainly because those who had felt the infernal hadn't felt the comfortable and those who felt the comfortable had never faced the infernal. Katara shuddered, and he looked down, obviously worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and Katara felt like crying for his compassion. Why couldn't he be a jerk?

"Nothing," she murmured, her blue eyes on the floor. He didn't press her. Katara looked past his shoulder to see Sokka, dancing with Ty Lee. He shot her an irritated look, and Katara remembered why she was dancing with him. She couldn't, though, move bluntly towards the answer. She needed a more stealthy approach.

"So, what happened to Rin?" asked Katara casually. Zuko's expression hardened.

"Her? I left her when I found she was shallow and a little dull. She had the right education...but she had no debating abilities or opinions on important issues. I found that intelligent women can make a colossal difference in the way a Nation is ruled, and Rin, unfortunately, wasn't one of them," he mumbled, and Katara fought back a grin.

"But there haven't been any female rulers in the Fire Nation," said Katara, and Zuko's face changed from frustrated to an odd expression she couldn't place. Was it...greif?

"Sometimes women have a powerful impact on their Lords...others do not," he said softly, and Katara decided not to touch that issue. A servant passed, and he snagged two glasses of fine wine. Passing one to her, they paused in their dance to relax by a massive fireplace roaring furiously, lighting and warming the room. Katara almost fanned her face, but decided against it. She acted like she was used to 80 degree weather.

"What about your family? Where are they?" asked Zuko, downing the glass with surprising grace. Katara sipped delicately.

"They live on the outskirts of the city. My brother Yan is in the war, and my little sister is only two. I'm raising money to pay for her food and basic needs," said Katara, and he nodded sympathetically. He understood the pains of hunger, though his time as a refugee seemed a distant dream. Katara changed the subject.

"But it's a good thing the Avatar is in the Fire Nation's grasp. The war will finally be over," she said quietly, and he nodded again. Katara pushed further.

"But if he escapes..." she said, and he looked slightly sleepy.

"All our hope would be lost," he murmured, and she tried not to look eager, but a greedy undertone slid to her mask of mild interest.

"Good thing he's locked up tight in the dungeon," she said casually, glancing at him from under her eyelashes. He grinned distractedly.

"No, no, he's not in the dungeon, he's-" he started, but then he seemed to snap out of it. Blinking a few times, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why are you suddenly so curious about that Avatar?" he asked, his yellwo eyes boring into hers. Katara sputtered, but quickly changed her reaction from surprise to indignation.

"What are you saying?" she snapped, and he started to look doubtful. Maybe he was wrong. But...if she was an enemy, that's what she would want him to think.

"I'm saying that you might be conspiring against your Fire Lord," he said, a little too loudly. People started to stare, but Katara wasn't paying attention. She tried to make herself look furious instead of dead terrified.

"I have never been more insulted in my life," she declared, but he looked unfazed by her outburst.

"Yes, it all makes so much sense now. You said you were against the war, you _yelled_ at me about it, you bring up the Avatar...you're conspiring!" he exclaimed, and Katara's heart dropped sickeningly to her very toes. When did he get so goddamn smart? _'Mother Tui, help me find a way out of this!'_

Suddenly, an old, round man appeared on the scene, grabbing Zuko sharply by the upper arm and her gently by the shoulder.

"Nephew, I think you may be overreacting. Let the poor girl go, and you should get some sleep. You haven't been getting enough sleep lately," said his uncle worriedly, his tone holding a firm note.

"Don't lecture me, Uncle," snapped Zuko, but he was already looking less aggressive. His uncle had chosen the right words. A Fire Lord who slept all the time was lazy and bad-tempered, while one who lacked sleep was intelligent, awake to contemplate battles. Status was all about how others viewed you. Zuko bowed politely to Katara, and she curtsied.

"I apologize for my rude behavior, miss, and I hope to see you at another event," he said with such sincerety that Katara melted. Here was a proud, stubborn man, with the position to _be _unquestionably proud and stubborn, and yet he apologized to her, a lowly woman. She wished Sokka was more like him. Then, she stopped herself. Zuko was also a power-hungry, merciless tyrant.

"I accept your apology," she said, equally as politely, and she turned to leave. He caught her wrist as she moved away.

"But I _will_ see you again...right?" he asked, and she almost smiled.

"Of course," she said, and nearly laughed. She turned once again and spared a moment to toss him an over-the-shoulder glance. He smiled before following his uncle to another section.

Katara found Sokka, who seemed to have forgiven her, probably because he knew how scared she was of the accusations. He bowed graciously and took her hand to dance.

"My name is Ta Kai, but you can call me Kai," he said softly, and Katara laughed. Was this cool, collected man her brother? Suddenly, Sokka snatched five fish snacks from a server, and Katara grinned. Yep, that was definitely Sokka.

"Okay, well, my name is Ara, and I've got a brother in the war and a little baby sister," said Katara, smiling. The irony did not escape her. Sokka took a quick check around to discourage eavesdroppers, and turned back to Katara.

"So, find any info on Aang?" he whispered, and Katara sighed and shook her head.

"I tried...but all I found out was that he's not in the dungeon," she said, and Sokka shrugged.

"Well, it's a start. I saw the dungeon a while ago, and let me tell you, it's a relief that we don't have to search it," said Sokka.

"But I know where Toph is!" exclaimed Katara, deciding to leave out that she found that out on her own. Sokka chuckled.

"Well, one down, one to go," he said quietly, but Katara shook her head.

"No..._two_ down, one to go," she murmured, and leaned into her brother to hug him for the first time in weeks. His sturdy warmth comforted her more than anything else could possibly have. Sokka sighed into her hair, darkened and twisted into a bun. Maybe he should save the topic of Azula for later.

* * *

Okay, okay, I swear to God there will be so much more Zutara in the next chapter...I swear!! But you can't rush relationships, you really can't, and he's not going to be all trusting right away. Katara is a very suspicious individual. Seriously, though, so much more Zutara in the next chapter, you wait and see! And meanwhile, push that little review button on the bottom left, it doesn't take much fingerwork. 


	8. Ember roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Okay, this is a fluff chapter...kind of. It's pretty dramatic, still, but mostly fluffy. Don't worry, it's still very, very important to the plot. Hope you like it, and leave reviews!

* * *

_'If I told myself a month ago that I would be sitting on Ty Lee's bed in Fire Nation clothes talking calmly to Azula about capture and death, I would have water-whipped myself in the face and saved everyone the trouble of killing me,' _thought Katara, stunned. And yet, there she was, doing that exact thing. Minus the water-whip to the head. 

"So, with Zuko gone, seeing as he has no heir, the throne will be free for the taking. Iroh was too weak to bury Ba Sing Se when his son died, he'll just fall apart like last time. So, the Avatar will take the throne through me, of course, and we can bring peace to the Nations," said Azula seriously, her face set. Katara frowned.

"Are you sure we should kill Zuko? He hasn't really done much to deserve that," pondered Katara out loud, her chin in her hand. Her confidence wavered when everyone stared at her disbelievingly. Sokka's eyes were wide open.

"Are you kidding me? Just whose side are you on, Katara?" he asked, his voice amazed. Azula held up a hand in his direction, commanding silence.

"Don't you worry about the killing part, I'll take care of that. And yes, he most certainly deserves death. He betrayed his country multiple times! Surely you understand the importance of honor and loyalty, Katara! He killed so many in the war, both directly and indirectly. He chased you tirelessly across the planet! And many, many more will die if his reign continues. We must destroy him before he produces an heir," said Azula, and Katara's brow furrowed. She remembered having suffered capture, worry over whether Aang would live to see tomorrow, and the pain of exhaustion. Yes, she was angry. The fact that Azula, too, had chased them endlessly was swept from her mind.

"How do we know that you'll allow Aang to stop the war through you? How do we know that you won't just...take over?" asked Katara. Azula smiled devilishly.

"Well, you'll just have to trust me," she said softly, and smiled to herself. _'You don't have any other choice.'_

"Katara, you have one job and one job only, so you had better not mess this up. Your job is to find the Avatar so we can set the plan in motion. You're the only one with the appearances and abilities to make my brother talk, an innocent, harmless dancer," said Azula, and Katara frowned.

"How am I supposed to get him to tell me where Aang is?" she asked, and Azula smiled wider.

"Use your imagination," she purred, turning to leave. She missed the outraged indignation Sokka's face clearly displayed.

* * *

Katara wandered the halls, aimlessly searching for Aang. She knew that she wouldn't find him, but couldn't quash the feeling that she wasn't helping in the least. One person knew where he was, and Katara knew where that one person was. 

She reached the double doors, taking a deep breath._ 'Calm down, he won't recognize you, inside he's just a normal, average, everyday...Fire Lord.'_ Katara sighed and pushed the doors open.

Here sprawled the throne room, filled with officials discussing war, noble ladies discussing who wore what on which occasion, and there, in the throne, the Fire Lord. Katara noticed several dancers already there, including Rin, but Zuko looked rather uncomfortable. Iroh, however, looked pleased. Katara took another deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, undone for the occasion. Her hair was usually fairly straight, but since she wore braids, it was wavy whenever she took it down. She almost forgot what it was like to have straight hair. A bun was done up, though, with the top layer, and pinned with the flame emblem. The rest lay, sleek and dark, to the middle of her back. She put on her best smile and strolled towards the throne.

Katara was surprised at the reactions she recieved from the noblewomen. Some of them sniffed or whispered to their friends quite audibly, but most glared at her venomously. Katara offered a weak smile, but no one smiled back. She lowered her eyes to the ground, embarrassed and wishing she could just go back to where she came. She looked up, and her eyes met Zuko's. For some reason, his expression relaxed, and she felt calmer.

"Ara?" he asked, beckoning to her. Katara could almost feel the indignation radiating from behind her, and smirked to herself. Those petty noblewomen...they were jealous! She sauntered over to Zuko, and rested on the armrest of his great, golden throne. Rin looked posotively murderous, and Katara couldn't blame her. She doubted that Zuko even knew Rin's name.

"Fire Lord Zuko, how is your day going?" she asked harmlessly, and he shrugged and smiled.

"I can't complain, we just ...re-renamed...New Ozai to New Iroh to honor my uncle. He did, you remember, nearly conquer the city years ago. And, with the Avatar in our grasp..." he stopped there, and looked around suspiciously, catching his mistake. Speaking of the Avatar was never good in the Fire Nation. Several men and women looked away to pretend they weren't listening. Zuko shifted uncomfortably.

"I need some fresh air. Would you mind coming outside with me?" he asked, and Katara grinned. Hook, line, and sinker. He trusted her enough to be alone with her. Then again, it didn't take much trust to agree to be alone with a small, unarmed girl. She nodded and took his offered arm as he stood, and they headed for the door. Katara returned the furious looks of the noblewomen with smiles, and, to further enrage them, waved as they passed through the door into the beautiful Fire Nation gardens.

For a while, they just walked, admiring the gorgeous flowers. Katara had never seen such magnificent specimens. There were fire-flowers, emberroses, chimneynuts, and sunflowers. Katara paused to touch a particulary beautiful emberrose, its dark petals sighing in her fingers' embrace. She turned and smiled at Zuko, in pure joy at the sight of the wonder. She noticed him smiling back, and she looked away, blushing slightly. His warm hand reached around to cup her chin and lift her face, and she trembled with fear. Would he recognize her? Her hand was positioned, ready to draw a water whip from any of the nearby fountains.

He looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't. Katara relaxed the ready muscles in her left arm, and breathed deeply. Maybe he didn't notice. He released her chin, and sighed, looking away.

"You remind me of someone," he said softly, "someone I didn't particularly like." He stopped there, and decided not to say any more. Katara's brow furrowed. Was he talking about who she thought he was talking about? She decided to push it.

"Who?" she asked innocently, and he frowned, anger rising. Katara felt his temperature go up a few degrees, and flinched.

"Just...someone who was a barrier to my victory," he said vaguely, and Katara knew who he was talking about. She decided not to talk anymore.

As they walked, she couldn't help but shiver and move closer to him. The cold seasons were passing, and it felt like it would snow. Zuko was, she admitted grudgingly, unexpectedly warm, and she had forgotten her coat. He noticed her shaking, and wrapped his cloak around her, shielding her from the wind. Katara lost her breath, basking in the heat that seemed to radiate off of her former enemy. She took deep, steady breaths, and noticed he smelled faintly of summer, sun, and smoke. It actually took her a while to realize that they were no longer standing, but sitting together on a marble bench, hiding under an oak-willow from the cold. Katara looked and saw tiny, white flakes floating serenely from the sky. Their appearance didn't match the temperature, because Katara shivered harder than ever. Zuko looked concerned.

"Here," he said kindly, and he raised his body temperature a few more degrees, and Katara sighed in comfort. _This_ was heaven. Here, under the trees and stormy, gray sky, she felt at peace. Everything was wiped from her mind as she relaxed, heat enveloping as she leaned against Zuko's side, his arm around her. Her face nestled in the hollow of his neck, and the last thought that flew through her mind was about how perfectly they fit together.

Zuko looked around, wondering what to do. Looking down, he noticed the girl's eyes were closed, her lips curving up into a smile. Her cheeks were tinged pink from warmth, but he felt how cold she was. _'She must not be a Firebender,'_ he decided. Fire Nation women who couldn't bend were more likely to catch cold than those who could. He remembered, with a wince, the day he had to swim to the Northern Water Tribe, a massive city of ice. He remembered the pain of biting cold, and every day thanked the spirits that he was a bender.

"Ara," he said softly, shaking her shoulders. She appeared to be fast asleep, and the wind was growing faster, stronger. Worried that they might not be able to find their way back into the palace, and yet knowing that he couldn't carry her there without the risk of her freezing to death, he shook her again, but gently.

"Ara!" he said, more insistently, but she only mumbled incoherently and shifted in her sleep. He smiled slowly, but then remembered the situation. Looking outside, he saw the snow was falling thick and fast, blinding them of light. Oh, how he hated snow. He could melt a path...but it would quicky refill, and he would have trouble melting a path if he had to carry Ara, too. He didn't want to burn her.

With a sigh, he carried her over to the base of the wide, comforting tree. Maybe ther could sit this out. Leaning back against it, he pulled his cloak around himself and Ara, trying to keep her warm. She was so small...he held her tiny hands in his, warming them steadily. She smiled again, and leaned against him. Zuko didn't think this was proper, but he felt it was right. He put his arm around her for added heat, and fell asleep.

* * *

Aang couldn't sleep. He was so, so tired, and yet the biting cold kept him awake. Shivering and blowing on his fingers, he struggled to keep warm. He hoped dearly that his friends were better off then he was. Huddled in the corner, he tried to figure out how long he had been in that cell, eating little and sleeping less. He had used his poor firebending skills to warm himself, using what Jeong Jeong had taught him. Unfortunately, he could do little without something flammable. Occasionally he could create a small flame, but it extinguished within seconds. He had been here for a few weeks at least, maybe more. It was hard to tell when there weren't windows. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and Aang leapt to his feet. The only person who ever visited him was Zuko, and it usually wasn't with good news, only to give him foor, or mock his efforts at escape. Aang readied a ball of air, knowing that an attack could lead to severe punishment, but deciding to risk it anyway. Anything was better than sitting in a cold, pitch-black cell forever, and Aang kind of hoped that Zuko would launch a humongous fireball at him. Maybe then he wouldn't be so cold.

As a snap of fire lit, Aang almost threw the ball, stopping when he saw the holder.

"Azula?" he asked, amazed. Why was she still alive? Didn't Zuko hate her? Why was she able to bend? Then, he noticed that she held a torch. Oh, so she _couldn't_ bend. Why not?

"Avatar," she said shortly, bowing. Aang bowed back politely, but cautiously. Why was she here?

"Where are my friends?" he demanded, and Azula smiled grimly. Aang wondered whose side she was on.

"At the moment, I don't know. I _do_, however, know where your lady friend is. She's the only one who isn't kept locked up in a cell," lied Azula cleverly. Aang's expression was so furious, so fericious, that Azula wished she could pause this moment forever.

"Yes...she's kept as a dancer...and entertainer...for the Fire Lord. I can't tell if she's that thin because they want her to be prettier or if they just don't feed her," purred Azula, watching as Aang grew angrier and angrier. Just as she thought, the young monk had been in love with the girl. Azula pushed further.

"Zuko rather likes her, I'm not sure why. Maybe it's her clothes...she doesn't wear much," added Azula, and Aang looked like he was going to explode. Azula smiled to herself. The bait was set.

"I am, however, currently working on finding the whereabouts of your other friends. I have converted to your side, as I wish to stop my brother from continuing this abominable war," she said, bowing low again. As she predicted, Aang looked relatively suspicious.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked sharply, and she sighed.

"I want to stop my brother, and I want the throne. I chased you and your friends so I could gain glory in my father's eyes, and become the heir. For an unknown reason, he named his traitorous brother heir, and his brother named Zuko Fire Lord. I wish to rule, and with our combined efforts, we can stop my brother once and for all." She paused and watched his face. Aang still didn't look sure.

"But we won't...kill him?" asked Aang softly, and Azula scoffed. Here he was, ready to kill Zuko himself, and now he didn't want to? He was such a child. Azula sighed again.

"No...but maybe just lock him up forever for his heinous crimes," she said, and Aang looked much more willing. He shifted his pale gray eyes to her face, and she covered the greedy look with a sorrowful, serene one.

"Alright. I'm in."

* * *

Ohoho, is Azula a tricky one. Come on, anybody, let's see if you can figure out her plan. And that reminds me...anyone else here hate the episode that showed this Friday??!! Is Zuko going to disappear from the story? HE BETTER NOT!! 


	9. Azula vs Zuko

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Author's note: Okay, this chapter is fluffytastic. You'll like it if you like that kind of stuff. It'll get angsty soon, you wait. More drama and fun Zutara here, read on. And so, so sorry for the wait, lost ALL motivation for a while, and went through a writer's block. If you ever go see my other stories, you'll know how common it is for me.

Aand...I'd like a poll! Who should Sokka end up with? The choices are...and I'm always open to new pairings...

Suki

Toph

Ty Lee

Yue

Azula

Mai

* * *

Katara shifted comfortably, her head resting on something solid but oh-so-warm. She shivered, feeling a cool winter breeze ruffle the warm, heavy covering, and she pulled it closer, filling herself in the delightful heat. Her back was a bit sore, and she found that she was half-propped against something hard and slick, leaning on something firm but softer. In her mind, she was with Sokka, her sleeping form wrapped close to her brother as he protected her from harm, cold, and enemies. She felt secure in the cocoon of family that was weaved around her, Sokka and Aang, even Toph. Since she had taken Toph to the salon, Katara had looked to Toph as her little sister and friend. Katara smiled dreamily. 

Suddenly, something shifted, and she was jolted to reality. The warmth was real enough, but her vision of Toph and Sokka faded. She couldn't feel the wind that whipped her face in Appa's saddle, she couldn't hear the whistle of it gliding over her. All she could hear was silence and soft breathing, which was not her own.

Eyes still closed, and slowly becoming more awake, she allowed her hand to explore for her eyes. She ran her hand up the smooth, marred thing that kept her upright, and recognized it as a tree, a cherry willow. Its balmy softness soothed her rough, weathered hands. She moved to whomever was beside her, though she already had an inkling of who it was. Despair flooded her, and she wished that her faint dream had been real, and clung to it in grief and fear. She touched a smooth, warm cheek, and her fingers danced up the straight jaw, slowing to gently trace the outline of an ear. Her eyes opened, and she was instantly awed.

Katara didn't know what happened to the Zuko she knew and hated with apalling ease. Here, from his right side, she had a perfect profile view of what Zuko could have been. Her eyes followed his straight, well-formed nose, his beautifully-shaped eyes produced from many years of royal breeding. His mouth was slightly open, and carved in a wickedly mischevious grin. Eyebrows, arched and dark, were shaped with impossible perfection, and the rage and grief that constantly plagued his face despite the masks he slipped over his expressions were gone. Here, he was calm and serene, no lines to mar his features. His ear was delicate and porportioned, and Katara couldn't resist reaching up and stroking a lock of soft, silky hair. Katara couldn't hide it any longer. Zuko was...magnificent.

Her hand trailed down his elegant, fair neck to his impressively wide shoulders, and she blushed gently, the soft tinge of pink not fully revealing or concealing the hatred and shame she directed at herself. What about Aang? Katara slapped herself in her head. Here she was, checking out the enemy when she should be looking for Aang. Katara didn't notice Zuko stir, then sit up, as she buried her head in her arms, her elbows resting on her legs as she sat back and cried quietly.

She didn't notice when he crawled over, on his knees, to place a hand on her shoulder, when he wiggled forward to settle next to her. She didn't even notice when he put his arms around her, held her tight, and she didn't notice herself burrow into his chest, sobbing her heart out at her guilt, shame, and misery that he didn't even realize was rooted in him.

* * *

Toph twiddled her fingers tiredly, wishing there was something other than sleeping or eating that she could do for fun. Earthbending sounded appealing, but Toph knew that there was a better chance of her metalbending than of the guards letting her have a clump of dust. Toph stroked the cold metal floor, imagining herself lifting and breaking it into slabs of steel. To her surprise, she felt it shudder beneath her hands, and her pale green eyes widened. Slowly, she lifted her hand, hearing the metal creak and groan, and she felt a bead of sweat form at her temple. Grinding her teeth, she pulled as hard as she could, and was rewarded with an impressive formation of metal. 

Suddenly, the door banged open, and Toph gasped, propelling herself backwards and into the shadows. Trusting the metal that she once saw as blinding and an obstacle, she tried to detect the person through the dark steel. The most she got was small, delicate feet and a lighter frame than a man.

"Azula," she whispered, not able to think of anyone else it could have been. A light giggle interrupted her train of thought.

"Close, but no cigar," laughed a girl. Toph grimaced; Ty Lee. She could deal with the stubborn wit of Azula, but the shrill voice, the happy tone was too much for her.

"What do you want?" snapped Toph, glaring as menacingly as she could in the other girl's general direction. Ty Lee had always been particularly difficult to detect, possibly because of her incessant leaping and cartwheeling.

"Actually, I'm here to help you escape!" chirped Ty Lee cheerfully, "although it seems you're doing a pretty good job of it yourself. But I can't get you all the way out of the palace, though I can make your stay a little more comfortable!" Toph sneered distrustfully.

"Why are you helping me? You're with Azula!" growled Toph, and Ty Lee laughed again.

"Zuko has found that there is a waterbender running loose through the palace, and has decided to thoroughly flush out friends of the Avatar. I believe you are aquainted with a miss...Katara, I believe?" murmured Ty Lee, and Toph fell silent. So they had captured her.

"Please, is there any way I can help?" whispered Toph, and Ty Lee sighed.

"Yes, but that will require you coming quietly. We can take you to Katara and Sokka, but we don't know where the Avatar is," continued Ty Lee, keys jingling in her hands as she unlocked the bars. Toph stepped out, unsure of where to place her feet. The metal was still new and unfamiliar, so she had to take it slow. Her instincts screamed for a nice pile of earth, and every step felt like a drop into oblivion.

* * *

Sokka took a deep breath, and Mai brushed the dust off of his uniform. 

"You had better not mess this up. Just stay calm, keep a level head, and _be respectful_, I don't care how much it kills you. Just pretend he's going to blast your head off at any second and you have to either talk to him calmly to him or grovel," she said flatly, and Sokka frowned. _What_?

"Okay...he's waiting...aaand...go!" she barked, pushing him through the wide double doors. He yelped, but was silenced as he saw a figure seated haughtily on the throne. Sokka's head burned, but he tried to remember what Mai had told him. Calm or grovel. Calm or grovel.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you wished to see me?" he asked quietly, allowing a short bow. He was surprised at how smooth he sounded. Just like a soldier in the army...the enemy army. He ground his teeth. Calm or grovel, calm or grovel, calm or grovel...

"Yes...I wanted to discuss your motivations for a position in my army and your background," said Zuko shortly, and Sokka was surprised. He had expected Zuko to be more blunt about his questioning, but he has danced carefully around the topic. Sokka blinked and realized that he hadn't answered yet.

"Oh...my apologies Fire Lord...my name is Ta Kai, I am the son of the overseas merchant Ta, but we lived just outside the city. I have no siblings, and my father was recently killed in the war. I live alone with my mother," finished Sokka, his ears burning as he went over his pre-arranged lines. What? Lived with his mother? Zuko looked amused.

"Hm...what about your lineage?" asked Zuko, and Sokka smiled.

"Mostly Fire Nation background, maybe a few Earth Nation women up the line," he said casually, "but we'd never cared to keep track of it or to mention that." Zuko looked satisfied with his reply.

"So, how do you like Gi-chen Ka so far?" asked Zuko, and Sokka grinned to himself. He has expected it to be much more difficult!

"Oh, I love it. I've never been inside a city so far, except for maybe one or two," he said coolly, confident about his subjects. Suddenly, he saw Zuko's eyes narrow, and his heart dropped. Had he said something wrong? But, just as quickly, Zuko's face returned to the mildly interested expression he had displayed up to that point. But it had been there. Sokka's hands started to sweat.

"So...what other cities have you visited?" attacked Zuko, and Sokka swallowed a few times. His mediocre education and his lack of understanding of the Fire Nation cities left him without an answer.

"Oh...you know...somewhere up...North..." he said weakly, and instantly regretted his reply. Zuko regained the suspicious expression, but slid the mask of indifference on again almost instantly.

"Thank you for your time, Kai, I hope to see you again soon," said Zuko, and Sokka was stunned. Why didn't he press further? It was rather unlike him, but Sokka wouldn't look a gift-buffalo-deer in the mouth. He only nodded politely.

"Yes...good day, Fire Lord," finished Sokka handsomely, bowing low. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, and he hoped that Zuko suspected nothing. He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard a loud noise behind him. Turning, he saw that Zuko had leapt from his high throne to the floor, his metal boots making an impressive thump. Sokka felt his hands grow clammy with anticipation as Zuko strode over.

"By the way...you look like a responsible, trustworthy kind of guy," started Zuko, and Sokka gulped. Here it came..."How would you like to be one of my personal bodyguards?" Sokka froze. Here was an death-defying, dignity-shredding, possible-fireball-in-the-face question. He hoped he had the right answer.

"Um...sorry, but no. I don't think I'm trained for that kind of work," tried Sokka, and Zuko's expression hardened.

"Please, I insist. I think that bodyguards should start earlier, so that a sort of...bond...can be developed." Sokka almost gagged. What?! Bond? With _him_?! But when he saw Zuko's eyes narrow, he make a quick, humbling decision.

"Well, of course, if your majesty wishes," he forced out, swallowing every ounce of pride he had. Zuko offered a half-smile.

"Good. You are dismissed, Kai," he said, and Sokka found himself bowing again. He suddenly knew how Katara had felt, dancing for her enemy. Well, here he was, dancing for the Fire Lord on command. It sickened him. He shut the door quietly behind him though he longed to slam it.

Zuko stood for another ten seconds, the smile wiped from his lips. His uncle stepped out from behind a pillar. Zuko didn't need to turn around to hear him.

"Did you get that?" he asked softly, and Iroh sighed and nodded. Gi-chen Ka was a portside city, and the ocean faced its north. There were no Fire Nation cities north of Gi-chen Ka.

"Besides, his eyes were the same as his damn sister's," added Zuko, as if reading Iroh's thoughts. Iroh's brow furrowed.

"Zuko, if you know he's against you, and possibly plotting against you right now..." mused Iroh, and the answer came as easily into his mind as it came out of his nephew's mouth.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," muttered Zuko, "we're one step ahead."

* * *

Azula contemplated the heavy bit of information. The Avatar was being transported to Agni Minor...Zuko was onto someone. The spy who had told her that bit of indigestable news was kneeling nervously, unsure of her reaction. Princess Azula was a tricky shcemer. Her stern face broke out into a generous, albeit thin-lipped, smile. 

"Your work is appreciated, Private Yeng. You are dismissed," she finished, waving towards the door. Not bothering to hide his relief, he staggered away, never knowing that Azula kept him alive to use him further. If he was discovered, Zuko could do her dirty work for her by eliminating him in a nasty, drawn-out fire.

"Hm...the little airbender is being moved already, and we don't even know where he is now," she murmured, "what are you up to, big brother? No matter, I still have the upper hand. You can't run away that easily."

* * *

Okaay, leave nice long reviews, I like them personal. I don't really care if they're mean or not, but just be warned: leave a nasty review, and you might get a nasty reply. Don't forget to take the poll!! By the way, I'm open to new suggestion or requests. Liiike cute scenes and such. This chapter was more arranging the plot, but don't worry. Plenty of Zutara goodness coming up! Anyone esle notice that Zuko and Azula are the only ones in control of the game? Sometimes it reminds me of a chessboard. Zuko and Azula are on either side, with Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka in the middle. Now the question is...who will win? 

ALERT!!: ZUKO HAS NOT DISCOVERED WHO KATARA IS, I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE CLEARED THAT UP. HE RECALLED HER EYES FROM MEMORY. Just wanted to add that, you can thank Zhao1206 for the input.


	10. The Restaurant

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Okay, there was a tie in the polls, but I won't tell you with who, you'll have to go and look at them yourself, which you lazies probably won't do. Anyway, I couldn't figure out how to count those who had more than one choice fairly, you guys obviously have no idea how polls work (just kidding!), so if you picked more than one, I counted them both. But you'll have to read it to see who turns out with Sokka! Sorry it took so long, I didn't seem to be able to find time to write, and I'm going through a bumpy writer's block.

And I wanted to answer one of the questions that was very good with one of my own.

Question: I realize that certain races have certain features, but this one was supposed to poke a little fun at the show. If Katara should be noticed as Water Nation because of her dark skin and blue eyes, why wasn't Zuko noticed as Fire Nation with his pale skin and gold eyes? The Dy Li don't really notice that, do they? Or anybody else, for that matter. Anyway, I put in her first dance that she put on makeup to cover her dark skin and take the effect away from her eyes, so they could pass as gray. And, if I'm not mistaken, Ty Lee has gray eyes.

By the way, in case I did not make it clear enough last time with the all caps, I'll repeat it a few times. Some of you still questioned it, even with the all caps.

ZUKO DOES NOT KNOW WHO KATARA IS. **_ZUKO DOES NOT KNOW WHO KATARA IS!!!!!_**

Now I'd like to see you critics miss that one.

* * *

_I twirled the water around my fingers, its cool, slippery surface balm to my aching, calloused fingers. My legs were bent slightly, the muscles tensed and ready to jump, and yet at the same time relaxed and flowing with the water. Feeling dazed, I didn't do anything with the water, just pulled it back and forth in a smooth, perfect water whip. _

_The dizziness wasn't what I expected, though. Instead of the burning headache that usually accompanies the cloudy head, I felt light and happy. Power flooded to the tips of my fingers, and yet still all I did was spin the water. It was almost slow motion, but I could feel the power, crouched and ready to spring at the signal. I felt less like the heroine, and more like a trap, ready to spring._

_I didn't see him coming, but I heard him. I felt him, I smelled his charcoal essence, I tasted his toxic heat. I wasn't surprised, merely waiting. I knew he would come. I continued my water whip, perfecting the already perfect motion. I felt him approach me, not slowly, but not too quickly. He didn't want to set his trap off too soon. He approached...steadily._

_I felt him against my back, and I could have leaned back into his warm embrace, but chose not to. Instead, I pushed and pulled my water whip back and forth in a maddeningly perfect rhythm. My feet slid back and forth over the ground, even my eyes blinked in the pattern._

_He moved behind me, and I realized he was copying my stance, my motion. He swayed like he was waterbending, but instead, fire spouted in angry flames from his fingertips. I was afraid, afraid of the fire and what it could do to my body, but I didn't interrupt the pattern that was now synchronized._

_We moved, ever so slowly, but we could both feel the power that radiated, circled between us both in a battle for balance. Power flowed, but it flowed evenly. I felt that if Aang and Toph were to join us, the meter would still be as perfect and powerful as ever, no more, no less. It was balanced._

_Suddenly, fear and a wicked streak traced a teasing line down my spine, and I shivered apprehensively. It seemed as though we were dancing. The motions, the position of his body against mine...it was all a dance. But now I was frightened, and, like an animal, fear began to race through my nerves, my veins. The absolute terror was overwhelming, and I felt caught in my own trap of power, and the fear was as maddening as the perfection of the dance that would not cease. I had to continue the water whip, but the fear had to end or it would destroy me from the inside. With a blast of sickening reality, I knew what was required of me._

_The dance was as uninteruppted as ever, and he didn't suspect a thing. I mourned quietly, glad that he couldn't see my face. I loved him so...and yet, he inspired such a colossal measure of terror in me that I knew I couldn't last like this. Something had to break the chain. But he was so unsuspecting..._

_A sharp turn, an easy flick of the wrist, and he was knocked away. I watched dreamily as he rose, his balance off and steam rising from his hands. The dance and the illusion was gone; here laid the truth. Suddenly, I realized my mistake._

_"I'm sorry!" I screamed, but the water whip wouldn't stop. I watched, horrified, as my hands moved, were forced to move, perhaps by me. He couldn't block, wouldn't block. Tears streaked helplessly down my face, dirty with trickery and lies. I sobbed, but I couldn't stop. If he had died and I had felt all the guilt in the world, it wouldn't have been so bad. But...the satisfaction at causing such pain, the satisfaction of a child poking a bug, refused to let me think for a moment that I was wrong._

_He staggered drunkenedly, one hand still outstretched to me. Even when he was dying, even when it was clear that it was my fault, he still reached for me, perhaps to comfort my undeserving soul. My body was racked with shuddering heaves as I struck his hand away with a single blow, and I knew that the time had come. One last stroke, and his throat was full of water. I wailed and cried, but I could do nothing. I could only watch as he drowned, one hand still reaching for me.

* * *

_

Katara woke up sweating, with tears running down her cheeks. She reached a trembling hand to touch her face, and was shocked at the absolute dampness of the fingers that came away. Shivering with the remnants of the fear that had plagued her mercilessly, she stayed, huddled, safe in the light of the moon.

Slipping her feet gingerly onto the floor, she shuddered at the cold marble. She detested the lavish room, with fiery red carpeting and thick, warm curtains that she had cradled in her arms upon arrival because she couldn't believe that velvet could be so soft.

It was still rather dark, but she could see the night lightening into day. She bid the moon a fond farewell and left the room.

Katara stumbled down the empty streets, wondering why she wasn't scared of being attacked or mugged. She just didn't seem to care anymore. The Fire Nation had drained her of heart and spirit. The natives seemed happy enough, but she longed for the icy chill of the south pole, the smiles and laughter that accompanied her every day.

Katara sighed as she looked into a window and saw a young family sitting down for an early breakfast. They laughed and held hands and hugged, though she wore a Fire Nation symbol in her hair and his clothes were really armor. Two young children were dressed in red. Katara allowed a small, depressing grin grace her features. Maybe it was just the palace life of lies and deciet that made her like this.

The restaurant was obviously a small, family buisness, but Katara didn't feel in the mood for expensive, lavish courses that sprawled across the palace tables. She longed for the comfort of a warm, friendly home.

Katara was surpsised to see the kitchen bustling with work. Firebenders actually _were_ early risers. Katara yawned and rubbed her eyes. She, unlike them, reveled in all-nighters. Settling down at the table, she lifted a menu wearily, not noticing the attractive pictures of the appetizing dishes. A young boy stood by her table, blushing shyly. Katara smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Sunrise Breakfast Corner, may I take your order?" he asked softly, and Katara looked down at her menu. It was faded and small, but it seemed so nice and basic to her. She lifted a finger to her chin.

"I think I'll just have half an orange-grapefruit and some toast, please," she said, handing him the menu. He didn't answer, but bowed slightly and dashed away, and Katara caught sight of a reddish tint spreading to his ears.

Katara browsed through a small, tattered pamphlet boredly as she waited for her meal to finish.

* * *

Katara sighed and leaned back in her chair, her stomach full and her plates empty. Her pockets were reassuringly heavy, and she reveled in the thought of having a slice of cake when she got back to the palace, and relaxing in a hot bath. The weather was getting steadily colder, and though she didn't want to admit it, she was quickly adjusting to the Fire Nation climate. What would Gran-gran think if her own granddaughter came back pale, dark-haired, and shivering? Katara shuddered.

The boy stood in the doorway to the kitchen, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. His sister, Katara guessed, was behind him, whispering something fiercely. The boy was shaking his head and denying whatever she was saying, and was resolutely steadfast. The girl gave him a push, and he stumbled straight over to Katara.

"W-would you allow me to escort you back to your home? I n...I noticed that you didn't have an escort. This city can be quite dangerous," he added, the tint of red now speading across his cheeks. Katara paused and opened her mouth to reject his offer politely, but couldn't. His large brown eyes were so earnest that she couldn't say no. She smiled gently.

"Of course," she said, and he grinned. "After all, this city _is_ rather dangerous. Especially for girls." He laughed loudly, then blushed again.

"I'll...I'll go get your bill...actually, I'll take care of it, meal's on me," he said, stumbling away backwards, one finger held up to her. He was grinning ridiculously, and tripped over a waiter coming out of kitchen, food and utensils flying everywhere. He apologized profusely, but the waiter was ignoring him and picking up his things in a disgruntled manner. Blushing, the boy dashed back into the kitchen.

Katara gathered her things and tucked them into her new gold purse. If there was any benefit to having to slave under an enemy nation, it was that she was never short on money. The time of scrabbling to get enough to eat was over. Katara smiled as she considered how far ahead of Zuko they were. She already had Sokka and Toph, his own sister was on their side, and they were in the process of finding Aang. Only a few more days, and she could get out of the wretched city. Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder. Turning, Katara saw the hazel eyes of Rin. Gasping softly, she remembered her status and regained composure.

"Rin, I didn't expect to see you here," she said calmly, wishing she had left earlier. Rin hadn't spoken to her since their last dance class, and Katara wasn't looking forward to another conversation with her. Rin just smiled coldly and tapped the seat across from Katara.

"May I?" she asked sweetly, and Katara nodded. Unhappy as the situation was, she couldn't refuse Rin a seat. It would be astonishingly rude. Rin perched on the light bamboo chair and folded her hands properly. Katara could detect a streak of mean in her eyes, and was ready for anything.

"I know what you are." Okay, maybe not everything. Katara hadn't expected her to be so blunt. She hesitated, trying to see a way out of this, but couldn't. She decided to humor Rin until she could figure a way out.

"Oh? And what am I?" asked Katara icily. Rin lifted an eyebrow.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," she said, and Katara frowned. Rin was trying to make her say it. She thought about her position for a moment. She could either back down and let Rin dangle the juicy information over her head, or she could attack the core of it and take control. One look at Rin's satisfied, gloating face was enough. Katara knew what to do. She saw the waiter boy coming back with his coat, and rose to take his arm. He looked positively ecstatic.

"Meet me tonight in the gardens at eight. We'll talk then," she said smoothly, turning to leave with her escort. Her brief glance at Rin's face, mixed with fading satisfaction and confusion, was enough to make her day.

The door swung shut behind them.

Katara realized that she had been walking with the boy, arm in arm, for over ten minutes and hadn't said a word. He seemed to be struggling to find something to say, and she smiled gently. The poor boy couldn't be over fourteen. Well, it wasn't all that younger to her fifteen, but it was still young compared to the men she was around at the palace...one man in particular. Katara blushed.

"So what's your name?" she asked in the friendliest tone she could muster after having spoken to Rin. He blinked a few times and grinned.

"My name is Shiro," he said happily, "It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Ara, it's nice to meet you too. Sorry about back there, she's just some girl I work with," apologized Katara, and Shiro nodded eagerly. Katara quickly realized that he would jump off of the palace if she had asked him nicely. His gaze was filled with admiration bordering awe, and he paid rapt attention to every word she said. She blinked a couple of times, and he looked away quickly, turning pink again.

"Sorry...you're just re-really pretty," he murmured shyly, and Katara laughed. She decided that she liked this boy. He sort of reminded her of Aang; shy and polite, but sweet and admiring. Katara felt a pang of sadness. She missed Aang so much.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, Shiro," she said, adding a laugh to lighten the mood. He smiled, proud to have made her laugh.

"That other girl...what was so bad about her?" he asked innocently, and Katara sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Nothing specific...it's just that she's a little mean...and rude...and greedy...and shallow...and snobby...and-"

"Okay, I get it, she's not so nice," interrupted Shiro with a chuckle. Katara shrugged. Shiro glanced briefly at her face again.

"Are you from around here?" he asked, squinting, and Katara swallowed hard.

"Aah, no, not really. I grew up on the outskirts of the city, mainly in the country," she said nonchalantly. He smiled.

"Yeah, me too. But not this city, a little father west. My dad ran a big farm-settlement thing, and we mainly just grew food for the armies. It really was a great idea, because since we grew food for the army, we were funded by the govornment, and the area was nice, so we usually made a lot of extra food to sell or eat," he said interestedly, and Katara nodded. She hated so much to lie to this kid, but what was she going to do?

"My family raised Komodo Rhinos for both the war and for breeding, but my dad always liked to be able to grow his own food, so we did a bit of planting." The lie slid out smooth as silk. Katara felt like kicking herself. What had she been reduced to?

Shiro looked around uncomfortaly. They were nearing the palace, but it was getting quickly darker. It couldn't have been past noon, but it was the rainy season, and the skies often blackened for a heavy downpour. Katara didn't like this part of town, and the allies were becoming unfriendlier by the second.

"Do you want to take a shortcut?" he asked warily, eyeing the deep tunnels that winded between buildings. Katara nodded hesitantly. They looked quite frightening, but she really wanted to get back to the safe, bright palace for a hot meal and a bath. He took her hand and led her into the ally.

The light rain that had begun to fall couldn't reach them through the buildings' wide roofs, but Katara could feel the dampness and the occasional drops that struck her hair. The stony ground was splotched with puddles, and her feet slipped a little as they traveled quickly through the area. Katara looked around and saw several women and children huddled to keep dry, and also a few shifty-eyed men who were sharpening deadly-looking knives.

"Shiro? Are you sure this is safe?" she asked quietly, glancing towards his face. He had turned an odd shade of gray, but his voice was strong.

"I've taken this route hundreds of times, we'll be fine," he said softly, his eyes darting in between her and the other men. The cold weather bit at her knuckles as she pulled her cloak closer to her, but she frowned when Shiro removed his jacket and held it out to her. She shook her head quickly.

"No, no, it's alright, I'll be fine," she managed to squeak between chattering teeth. But Shiro shrugged.

"I'm a firebender, I'm warm enough," he said, icy vapor trailing from his mouth with every word. Katara stared at him apprehensively and then took his jacket. As she pulled it around her shoulders, two large men brandishing sharp knives strolled out from behind a building. Katara heard Shiro groan gently.

"Who's your lady friend?" asked one of them slowly, cocking his head to the side and blowing some flames out of his mouth. Shiro swallowed hard, but didn't back up. Instead, he bravely pulled Katara behind him. Sadly, Katara noticed that he was only a little taller than she was, and nearly as slender. He wasn't much of a defense, especially against someone who was armed.

"_Ara_," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth as the other friend advanced. "_I'm not really a firebender!"_

Katara gritted her teeth and pulled away, tugging Shiro along with her. If he couldn't firebend, then they were toast. No pun intended. The men looked taut and ready to lunge, and Katara knew what she had to do to keep them alive. But she would be risking her neck to save this fire nation boy. Was he worth it? Katara scolded herself. Any life was worth it.

The man dashed forward, knives drawn and steam rising off of his back, and she yanked Shiro behind her. She drew her hands back in the proper stance, muscles flexing into the familiar positions. But before she could make a move, a great explosion of fire erupted right by her face. Screaming, she crouched and covered her head, and she could hear Shiro panicking. On the other hand, she could also hear the dangerous men yelling.

Trembling, she stayed on the ground, even after the men were gone. But when she heard footsteps on the soggy ground stop in front of her, she opened her eyes. A gloved hand was being held out to her. Taking it gently, she rose. Of course.

"So do you enjoy following me in my free time?" she asked shakily. She was a little ashamed herself for having reacted in such a violently frightened manner, but it was expected. The last thing she had seen coming was a wall of fire exploding next to her. Zuko smiled warmly at her and drew her towards him, gathering her up in a cozy hug. She sniffed against his shoulder. It was so cold out!

But he drew back as he noticed Shiro standing behind her, looking quite terrified. Katara could actually see the change in his eyes as he turned from her to him, and an iciness spread over the last embers of affection.

"Who's this?" he asked shortly, coolly. Katara winced a little, and Shiro looked like he was about to drop to his knees and start crying. He turned to face Katara, but the look on his face was far from admiration; it was fear.

"You...you're Ara the _dancer_?" he breathed, looking like he was going to slap himself. Instead, he chose to cast a final glance towards his Fire Lord and run for his life. Katara wondered why until Zuko turned around. The deadly look in his eyes screamed it. _Mine._

Katara glared at him coldly.

"What was that for? He was just walking me home!" she snarled, and he for a minute he was taken aback. But he regained his composure quickly.

"What, no thank you for rescuing you? And I know how boys his age think, he was not just taking you home because of the goodness of his heart," he growled, and Katara's jaw dropped. _What?_

"He's only, like, fourteen! Is this the kind of emporer you are, scaring the wits out of your subjects? And I will _not_ thank you, I didn't need your help! I never asked for it!" she snapped, and Zuko looked slightly hurt. But he covered it with anger.

"Well, next time I'll just stand and watch until you're _screaming_ for my help!" he shouted, turning away, his shoulders set. Katara clenched her hands and ground her teeth in frustration, her muffled yell drawing the attention of all those who had not already been watching carefully.

"I'll never scream for you."

He stopped, and his shoulders stiffened as he turned his face to the right too see her, providing a good view of his profile. Katara melted against her will.

"We'll see."

* * *

So so so soooo sorry it took so long! I actually had over half of this chapter for forever, but I couldn't find a way to end it. Suddenly godforbid a reviewer threatened to take me off of their alert list and I decided that I had waited too long. I don't remember who the reviewer was, but thanks for the threat, it was nicely timed. That IS NOT an invite to you others to threaten me more, because it was pure coincidence that this particular one was timed conveniently.

_**AND PLEASE NOTE THIS!!!**_

I am currently writing a story of my own invention on it is one of the best I've ever started, and it's amazing if I do say so myself. So if you like my work and my style, come read it! I loooove reviews, so much! Especially for that story. So, if you ever get a fancy to stop by, it's titled 'The Divine' by me, GladiatorGoddess, in the supernatural catagory. And yes, I _am_ advertising for myself, no shunning necessary.

Aand Katara is kind of a celebrity because everyone (except her) has noticed Zuko's liking towards her. Which kind of sucks for Shiro :)

* * *


	11. Bitter Success

SORRY!! I do so hate writer's block :(

Haven't updated in forever, I know, I know! But I gave you a good, long chapter

been feeling inspired by the new episodes, even though youtube keep deleting them :(

SOoo, here's a very good chapter, I think you'll enjoy it! It's pretty long, very satisfying, and gives you a drop of sweet, sweet revenge before plunging you into a world of horror and pity ENJOY!!

* * *

Katara made her way shakily to her room. It was getting darker, and rainier, and that was good. The moon has half-full, her waterbending would be strong, but not at its peak ferocity. 

She let her hair down, the waves rippling down her back. She braided it quickly, and wrapped it around the top of her head, held in place with a fire symbol pin. She changed her clothes from the heavy dress to a lighter, freer knee-length shift, with her battle bandaging wrapped carefully around her thighs and upper arms to ease tension. Her feet and hands were bare.

She let out a wavering sigh and sat down in front of her mirror. It was good to see that she looked much more like her usual self. Suddenly, her door swung open, and Suzu walked in, humming softly and holding a large pile of hot towels.

"Miss?" she said, surprised, as she laid the towels on the bed. "Where are you going? And what are you wearing?"

Katara grimaced. She had almost forgotten about Suzu, whose eyes looked accusing, worried, like a younger sister not completely sure of the mischief intended of her older sibling. Katara felt very guilty.

"I'm just going out for a walk," she said quickly, "this is the style I used to wear before I moved into the palace. I like remembering a bit from my home sometimes." Her lie was as easy as all the others. It didn't even hurt any more. But even that was a lie; she loved Suzu, the only real friend she had in this place of awe and wonder. The trickery and backstabbing made her fearful to befriend anyone else.

"I understand," laughed Suzu, picking the towels up again. "I do the same thing sometimes. Enjoy your walk, but do be careful. It's dark out, and it's going to get cold."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me, I'll just be in the...around the...palace," she finished awkwardly, remembering just in time not to reveal where she was going. Suzu nodded, but eyed the growing storm.

"Alright...but do be careful, and I wish you would bring a coat!" she called behind her, as she walked away. Katara chuckled. Suzu was getting more likeable and more outspoken than ever; she was even ordering her mistress around.

"I will."

* * *

Katara strolled along the path, loving the feel of the rain on her exposed skin. The stone under her feet was solid and slippery, just how she liked it. The trees were dark and forbidding, but since when had she been afraid of the unknown? 

She wandered to a secluded area, hidden by bushes and darkened by trees. A stream murmured by, and all was silent. She took a breath and sat, closing her eyes to relax. She, after all, had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Rin picked through the bushes and trees, frowning as a fat drop of water struck her between the eyes. Stupid rain! It didn't hinder her firepower, but it sure didn't help. She was confident, though, that the hot fury of her fire could evaporate any water withing yards. She was an excellent firebender; much better than any other girls in the palace, save Fire Princess Azula. Even then, she believed herself a worthy match. 

_'I don't know why the fire bitch hangs around,' _she thought to herself, _'it's clear she isn't wanted, and all she does is laze about while her noble, handsome brother throws her parties. He only feels sorry for her. When I'm Fire Lady, Azula will have to be expelled. I don't want her getting in my way.'_

She clenched her fists in righteous fury, a proud smile spreading across her face. Oh, the fire-bitch's reaction when she would take the throne! She would have to leave, of course, along with her dingbat friends, Mai and Ty Lee. And Ara, of course. Ara would be taken from the dancers, but not expunged. Perhaps she could remain and be a maid or a servant girl, simply to be in awe of her glorious power. Her jealousy and humiliation would encompass any revenge she would have planned, and she would have to bow down to the unbreakable power of the Fire Lady, standing beside her competent, and ever-handsome, Fire Lord.

Rin smiled at the thought, the rain swept from her mind as she fantasized about future decrees, the love and admiration of her awe-inspired husband, and that bender-bitch, kneeling at her feet in humble shame.

* * *

Zuko wandered around the halls, reading the elegant tapestry stories as he walked slowly. Ara wasn't anywhere to be found, and he was sure that she was furious with him. It was getting late, and guilt gnawed at his insides. Should he have snapped like that? And what of his vague implication at their last encounter? 

His ears burned. It had slipped out...he couldn't control it. Her wit far surpassed even his, and he felt he had to outwit her, no matter the cost. Even his royal dignity had been at stake, but he couldn't let it pass. The words had escaped him before he could stop himself. Without even thinking of where he was going, he meandered into the dancer's quarters.

It was like walking into a crowd of pygmy pumas while covered in bacon.

Immediately, a hundred girls leapt to his side, gasping and squealing like children. Some even screamed and dashed away, horrified at being caught without their makeup on. The dozens upon dozens of excited females seemed to pile up, until he barely knew where to turn.

"Fire Lord! What an honor, what an honor, I do hope you plan to stay!"

"Zu-zu, it's good to see you! What have you been up to?"

"Fire Lord Zuko! Oh, my hair looks a mess, don't look at me!!"

"Are you still looking for a wife?"

"Come to pay me a visit?"

"I know you've come to see me, look, I did my hair special for you!"

"Zuko!"

"Fire Lord!"

"Lord Zuko!"

"Zu-zu!"

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

"ENOUGH!" he roared, when he felt he had stored up enough air to breath. He panted, and the girls fell silent, their eyes wide with beautiful distress. More calmly, "I want to know where Ara is."

It had the exact effect of dumping vinegar-pickle juice over the bacon. They snarled and stalked away. Only one remained. He recognized her immediately.

"You! You're Ara's slave, aren't you?" he demanded, towering over her. She was small, and very young. She trembled, and couldn't speak for fear. He sighed and knelt. She was now a head taller than he, and much less afraid. He even smiled kindly.

"Where is Ara?" he asked softly. She swallowed several times.

"A-ara said she was going out for a walk, about half an hour ago," she whispered, and Zuko furrowed his brow. Half an hour ago? What was she doing out this late? Hadn't she learned how dangerous it was outside at night? Suddenly, his stomach dropped.

She was going because of him! He knew Ara; she was strong and independent, and couldn't stand being ordered around by him, couldn't stand feeling like a helpless woman. She was capable, certainly, but that didn't mean throwing yourself into the risk of the night. He felt the guilt piling up even more.

"We have to find her," he decided, standing, and the girl flinched. Zuko sighed. How unlike Ara she was, how timid and fearful. Ara was brave, strong, rebellious.

"What is your name?" he asked, and she swallowed again.

"Suzu," she murmured, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Suzu, will you help me find Ara?"

* * *

Katara waited. She had time. This definitely wouldn't take long. After a short while, she heard grunting and the sound of smashing leaves. Rin had arrived, and right on time. Taking a deep breath, Katara stood and turned, facing her enemy. The rain pounded reassuringly against her face, and promised her the advantage. 

"You were a fool to come," she said quietly, her bright blue eyes darkening with anger. Rin smirked, but couldn't quench the feeling that something was terribly wrong. But, she remembered, she knew something that 'Ara' was afraid of; she knew the ugly, heinous, monstrous secret that Ara hid deep inside. The shame...Rin laughed.

"You were a fool to ever enter Gi-chen Ka," she snarled, widening her stance and placing her hands on her hips, an aggressive posture that left her ready to leap at any second. She wasn't idiot enough to leave herself defenseless.

"I know what you are. You're a weak, ugly, selfish, greedy, conspiring, pathetic, desperate, slutty WATERBENDER!" she shrieked, and Katara whipped her lean body into fighting stance. Her eyes fairly glowed in the moon, and the rain only grew stronger. A flash of lightning illuminated the delicate outline of Katara's face.

"You're right," she said softly, raising her hands; water from the stream rose with them, gleaming eerily in the darkness. "I am conspiring, I am desperate, and I am an assassin."

She launched herself sideways, slicing a hand across her chest. A streak of knife-sharp water slashed parallel to her hand, straight across Rin, sending the firebender flying backwards into the trees and the darkness. But Rin wasn't naive; she was on her feet again in a matter of seconds. But she was out of breath already, while Katara could fight for hours. Rin didn't stand a chance against a waterbending master.

"I am conspiring to bring your nation down," she snarled, leaping high and landing a well-placed kick in Rin's stomach. Rin wasn't quick enough, and gasped, falling backwards. She bounced straight back up, shooting flames at her enemy, but her stance was off and they were desperate shots. Rin was frightened, and it fed Katara's anger. She was furious that Rin wouldn't put up a better fight.

Katara dodged the first two, and was scalded by their toxic heat. The third was extinguished easily in a smooth sheet of water.

"I am desperate to free the Avatar," she yelled, leaping sideways and sending an enormous wave of cold water at Rin, gathered from the falling rain. Rin covered her face with her hands, trying to summon enough fire to evaporate the water, but it was futile. She was completely and utterly drenched. Katara raised her hands, and breathed, performing her most passive, but her deadliest, form of waterbending.

The dreaded, undefeatable ice crept up Rin's legs, trapping the girl. Before anything could be done, Rin was frozen solid to the shoulders, shivering and struggling to free herself. Katara took deep breaths, calming her beating heart, thanking Tui and La for her success. Now for the final, heartbreaking touch. She walked straight up to Rin.

"And I am an assassin. I will kill your Fire Lord."

* * *

Suzu ran, the Fire Lord nearly on her heels. Nervous, she prayed that she wouldn't stumble, with him so close on her heels. 

_'Ara, where are you?'_ she thought worriedly, as they traveled deeper and deeper into the forest. She was out of breath, as the Fire Lord had refused to take horses; they might miss her. The downpour of rain certainly didn't help at all.

Up ahead, they heard a commotion. Casting worried glances at each other, they slowed their pace, not wishing to be caught by spies or worse. Zuko was a powerful bender, but if they stumbled upon an Earth battalion...

"I am conspiring to bring your nation down."

A grunt and a thud followed, and the hot flash of fire. A strange hiss interrupted the flames, and it went dark again.

"I am desperate to free the Avatar."

Suzu felt the Fire Lord go cold. Something was wrong here.

"And I am an assassin. I will kill your Fire Lord."

Everything went quiet.

* * *

Katara stood, breathless and triumphant, over her defeated enemy. Tears ran down Rin's cheeks, and the girl bawled like a baby. It probably wasn't because Katara was a waterbender, and it likely wasn't because she was planning the death of Fire Lord Zuko. Rin had been defeated, humiliated, and her pride couldn't take it. 

Katara walked closer, ready to gut her pride of any remains. She leaned over the trapped girl, her face stony and her voice low and threatening.

"If you tell anyone, ANYONE, of what happened tonight, I will freeze you solid and leave you here for the bandits," she whispered fiercely, her blue eyes cold. Suddenly, there was a noise behind her, and she whipped around.

_NO._

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," said Zuko softly, raising his fists.

_NO._

She was stumbling backwards, blind to her surroundings, deaf to Rin's choking laugh, numb to Suzu's accusing eyes and hoarse cry, devoid to everything except for a single thought._ Escape._

She turned and ran, harder and faster than she ever had in her entire life. Branches scraped her arms, roots lifted themselves to catch her feet, and all she was aware of was the heat growing behind her, of the thundering footsteps paced with her own light feet.

She had failed. She had revealed herself, for her foolish pride and her unnatural hatred. She was worse than Rin; she was stupider than Rin; she had to get away.

Why was she running? It was night, the moon was high, and her own element surrounded her, leaving her in power and Zuko weak compared to her superior circumstances. He still stood a strong chance of defeating her, but she had always faced him before. She had never backed down, never let him win. He could hurt her mind, her body, but he would never break her. But...why was she running? There was nothing for her out here.

She had destroyed any hope of rescuing Aang. It would be impossible to get back into the palace. She would never see Zuko again...

Katara shook her head as she ran, tears flying. She didn't care about him! He was selfish, destructive, violent! He tackled her, careless of the twigs than drew blood, careless of the scorching heat of his anger that burned her body, careless of the painful cry she gave that admitted a broken wrist.

Then why did she enjoy the feel of him, steady above her, holding her firmly, his own breath tickling her ear?

* * *

He had never felt such horror. Here...she was here, the clever, conniving, stunningly beautiful waterbender that had once been named Ara. He had never felt so violated, so...betrayed. He had liked her. He liked her difference, her recklessness, her soft, warm skin, her lovely laugh that he wanted to hear every day for the rest of his life, till they lay together on the deathbed. 

But...it was her. Friend of the Avatar. And his assassin. This strong, independent, painfully lovely girl was to kill him, by her own choice he was sure. He felt terribly ashamed. How could he have not seen this? Here he was, on watch for any conspirers, and one had crept in right under his nose, dismissed because she was female. It was an ameteur mistake. He should have known better than to underestimate females. Look at Azula!

How could he have missed her blue eyes, her olive skin, her thick brown hair? She looked the same, she acted the same, why couldn't he see her? But...her skin was lighter, her eyes also seemed lighter, and even her hair was different, released in a wave of luxurious softness, leaving the aromatic scent of roses and citrus fruits wherever she walked. She was...different.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, she ran, leaving him far behind as she struggled to escape from the burning rage building within him. What could he do? He chased after her.

Anger rose with every step. She couldn't even face him, as she had done every other time they had met. Even as a weak novice, she still stood against him, protecting those she loved with a fierceness he had admired, even as her sworn enemy, murderer of her nations. Now, as a coward, she ran. Why had she changed?

Anger at her fear, anger at the Avatar, and anger with himself all seemed to collide and form one enormous, beastly hate, that festered inside of him as he ran harder than he ever had. It might have been better had she turned and fought. Was she ashamed of what she had become...or could she not fight someone she loved?

Did she love him? It seemed she didn't, as she proclaimed herself his assassin merely minutes ago. And yet...why did she run?

He leapt, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, taking her down onto the sharp twigs, the hard ground, feeling his sorrow grow with every scratch these horrid sticks gave her.

She screamed, and he knew her wrist was broken.

_I'm sorry._

But the beast in his heart was furious, and would let no such weak words be spoken. She had made a fool of him; she deserved everything she was getting. And he knew exactly what to do with her.

* * *

I DO SO LOVE REVIEWS!! 

Next chapter updated SOON, I promise

It might take a week or two, lots of homework and other distractions, but I promise I'll get another chapter up. I'm trying to keep up with the endless information I've been getting from the episodes, like Toph's metal-bending, Katara's blood-bending, and Sokka's sword skills (though I did like his boomerang) :(

So, update soon, please review, and have a nice day

* * *


	12. Unforgivable

WRITING SPREEEEE!! PLEASE READ WHOLE NOTICE!!!

BTW! Zuko will frequently use Ara as opposed to Katara, mostly whenever he's feeling unusually tender towards her, but when he's angry or frustrated, she's Katara.

That's what happens when you mess with an insane firebender's head :)

Oh, by the way, Zuko's attitude is REALLY confusing in this. Like, sweet one moment and furious the next. He's trying to psyche Katara out (which is working), and if he psyches you out, too, sorry, I tried to explain it like in his head.

ALSO! He's kind of mean in this one. Like, he lets ruling govern his actions, and his survival, and...does some pretty bad things. You may be ashamed of him...or incredibly turned on ;)

either one. He's a little evil in this one, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!! He doesn't mean it :(

he's just doing what he thinks is best.

PS!! if anything in this chapter bothers/confuses you, read the bottom paragraph, the author's note at the end. It explains a lot, and if it doesn't answer a question, send it in review-form.

Not too sure I like this chapter, I may change it in the future if it's not too popular.

* * *

It was not a pleasant walk back. Zuko dragged the wildly struggling girl to her feet, and was pained to have to twist her arm to force her to stand and walk. Katara's bitter, angry tears fell freely, and he could nearly feel the rage and disappointment oozing out of her. But his pity was gone for the waterbender, any feelings he might have acquired in meeting someone new were smothered by his prejudice. A waterbender; he had nearly been in love with a slut from the water tribe! He was as disgusted with himself as she seemed to be. 

Suzu wordlessly left to melt the ice that trapped Rin. It wasn't the best idea.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed, the moment she was free. Katara's feral snarl and renewed kicking and fighting nearly made him drop her in shock. Ara, the girl he had known for so long, was fighting viciously in his arms, fighting to free herself and take Rin down. He held onto her tighter, and saw too late that Rin was leaping towards them, ready to tear the girl's eyes out.

Zuko quickly turned, taking the brunt of Rin's attack on his back. Then, spinning back around, he brought his foot slamming into her chest (above her breasts and below her neck, to avoid any real injury), and knocked her to the ground. His foot held her there, while his arms were full of an extremely angry Katara.

"YOU BITCH! YOU TRAITOR!"

"I WAS NEVER A PART OF YOUR SLUMMY NATION, I AM NO TRAITOR!"

"BITCH! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"JEALOUS? YOU WHORE, HE NEVER WANTED YOU! NOBODY WANTS YOU!"

"KILL HER! KILL HER!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"_**ENOUGH**_!!!"

They both fell silent. He panted, looking from one girl to the other.

"Rin. I am not killing her. Rest assured, though, that she will be dealt with. Fire Nation style," he added, watching as her face glowed with wicked imagination. "You will never speak of this. As far as you know, this never happened. If you tell a soul, I will kill you. And I do not bluff."

Rin smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. Katara groaned. Even under the Fire Lord's foot, in the most degrading form of helplessness, she was ready to flirt. Disgusting.

"Of course, Fire Lord," she purred. "It'll be our little secret." Zuko began to walk away, pushing the conniving waterbender in front of him, with the annoying firebender walking behind, her quiet giggles driving him insane. The servant girl was no where to be found; she must have wandered off, or gotten lost. Not that it mattered; she wasn't the only servant around.

"Go ahead, and head back to the dancer's quarters. I will deal with this personally," he ordered Rin, the look on her face sickening. She was _enjoying _the idea that Katara could possibly undergo extreme torture, perhaps even death. But she flounced away, leaving the two alone just outside the palace, out of earshot from any eavesdropping guards.

He turned to face her, and his eyes were terrible. They were hurt, angry, and extremely deadly. Katara knew when to be quiet, and when to fight back; the time to fight and escape would come, but it wasn't now.

"You're life's going to get a lot more interesting," he growled, and she shivered. It was beginning to snow again. The rain had faded, and she felt naked without it. But, the icy droplets that spiraled around her gave her a cold edge. She jerked and lifted her head high.

"How so, Fire Lord?" she spat, her eyes glaring death into his. "What are you going to do? Kill me? I don't care. I don't have any hope, my friends are gone, and I'm in a world of liars and prostitutes. Torture me? I've undergone a lot of things since we first met, _My Lord_, and I don't believe you could do much worse than the things you did while we were traveling. Question me? I have no answers. My life has been within these walls for the past months, maybe years. I don't even know how much time has passed."

Zuko laughed darkly, and she was aware that her feet became very cold. It sounded like he knew something she didn't know...and at least one of her comments was wrong.

"Oh, I believe you know a lot of things, Katara," he spat, hatred clouding his brilliant face. "and I do have some questioning. Maybe some torturing, maybe some death. But that all depends on your answers, and what you choose to do."

* * *

She didn't know where he was leading her. Halls and more endless halls, the bright red and gold of the banners that adorned the walls began to make her eyes burn. Zuko's hand was tight on her wrist, but other than that they looked like a couple, just taking a romantic stroll through the palace. Katara gave a hollow laugh. 

Zuko took out a small key, and stopped at a door that was identical to every other one. But when he opened it, she immediately knew it was his room. The walls were plain, but gold bordered the rich red hues. The bed was large and elegant, but the covers were rather plain and of common wood. Black weapons and swords were hung, and a small bookshelf contained a few popular novels, a few of which Katara recognized. But...in the back of the room, there was yet another door; this one was smallish, of thick brown wood and with a tiny gold funnel. There was no doorknob.

Zuko approached the door and stretched a finger to the funnel. Carefully, he shot a perfect, white-hot stream of fire into the gaping hole, and listened as the heat proceeded to work the lock. It clicked open, and he pushed the door back. He led Katara in behind him.

It was cold, damp, and miserable in there, quite a change from the warm, comfortable room they had just been in. Katara gasped and shivered from the sudden change of temperature. Her short skirt also didn't help her stay warm. They moved at a fast pace through the dark place.

Suddenly, they stopped. Katara could see nothing, it was so dark she couldn't even see Zuko, who was clutching her arm with frightening force. She looked turned blindly, making an attempt to see even the silhouette of anything nearby.

Suddenly, Zuko lit a fire in his free hand. Katara gasped, and though it wasn't a large fire or very bright, it hurt her eyes against the dark contrast of the blackness. Katara looked around, and screamed.

It was hell. It was worse. Because she was here, her worst enemy was here, and her best friend, her beloved friend, her companion for years was here. Chained in a small, dark, icy cold cell alone in this pitch-black pit of horror. There were knives, chains, screws, whips, ropes, every other item of excruciating pain and misery, hung on the wall. Her heart nearly stuttered with relief when she scanned Aang's thin completely unharmed body. No blood, no ugly twists, no shortness of breath. But still, simply imagining him here, alone, for months...

"You monster!" she screamed, hurling herself at Zuko, but weakened by the very rage that had powered her to intrude into the castle. She felt tired, hopeless, finished. He controlled her blows easily, grabbing her flailing arms and pinning them tight to her sides.

"I've done nothing to your friend," he snarled, but his voice dropped to a purr. "Yet." She nearly fainted.

"Please, no," she breathed, whipping around to face him, her eyes pleading. "Me. Take me, do anything you want to me. Please, don't hurt him. He's been through enough." She had been in awful situations, but none had been like this. She had been tied, threatened, beaten, hurt, burned...but nothing had injured her like this. Katara had never felt so trapped.

Aang lifted his head, squinting in the bright light. It had been a long time since he had seen anyone, including Zuko, and hearing voices was new to him. Especially one he recognized...

"Katara?" he whispered raggedly, love and hope rising in his thin chest. Then, the horror of her being here sank in and dragged everything else away."Run! Get away! Don't worry about me!" His voice broke in the middle of the last sentence. If Katara thought that was sentiment instead of months of disuse, she was terribly wrong. Unfortunately, old love will do that sometimes.

"Aang, I'm not leaving you!" she cried, leaping forward to reach her friend. She hit bars, and screamed her rage, wishing she were a metal-bender like Toph. Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder, and she was jerked back.

"Anything?" said Zuko softly. One hand twisted into her hair, and the other (after lighting the torches) stroked softly down her slender arm. If Katara could have seen his face, she would have known that he was not watching her, he was staring at Aang, waiting for the reaction he knew to come. The Avatar was furious.

"Let her go! Leave her alone!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. His fists raised, but Zuko knew he wouldn't try to airbend. Katara was in between Zuko and the cell, shivering and feeling guilty that she enjoyed his heat. But that didn't quench her fear.

"Don't touch her! Hurt me instead," finished Aang softly, and Zuko nearly laughed at their foolishness. One or the other, they would both cave. But...he knew he could never hurt Katara. Severely, at least.

"No! Don't!" cried Katara, even as she gasped with the pain of his hand pulling her hair.

"No! Me!"

Zuko stepped forward, grabbing Aang's thin wrist in his larger hand. He held Katara's wrist with the other. Both were squeezed to the breaking point, and yet the two still watched the other, wishing to take the other's pain. It sickened him; what kind of weak-minded fools were these, to place their own survival in the other's hands? Zuko trusted no one, and therefore was safe from harm.

He stepped back, releasing the Avatar but not relinquishing his hold on the girl. He didn't really want to hurt them, he would never use the ugly instruments on the wall, but fear was an important factor in his survival; more specifically, others' fear of him. He knew what to do, what would drive the Avatar mad with rage, the girl insane with fear, and even (secretly) himself with a little bit of indulgence.

Pulling the girl's hair firmly, he tipped her head back and gently kissed her lips. He could feel her trembling, feel the suppressed anger and humiliation. But with the other hand he lit a fire, and fear quenched any idea of resistance the girl was feeling. She stood, timid, because his hand was aimed at her friend. At any moment, he could release a wave of flames and erase her friend's life in an instant. She knew that, because her eyes were darting to her friend both guiltily and worriedly.

She didn't respond, and neither did the Avatar. He could nearly feel the death look he was getting, but neither could speak, for fear of the other. It was wicked, it was cruel...but it was entirely necessary. Manipulating others was an enormous part of gaining a lead over enemies, and he needed this particular ally.

When nothing happened, he began using his teeth and tongue. She shivered and sniffed a little, but could do nothing else. When she tried to pull away, he lit the fire on the very tips of his fingers and she stopped immediately, her eyes on her friend. He lowered his hand, and rested it on the hem of her skirt.

"STOP!" shouted Aang, shaking the bars of the cell. His fury was terrifying, but Zuko knew he had won. Katara was frightened for Aang, Aang was frightened for Katara...it was all working out perfectly.

* * *

Zuko dragged Katara from the cold room, into his own. She was shaking and breathing hard, but there were no tears. Zuko half admired her courage, and half wished he could break her into pieces. He placed her into a chair none too gently, and leaned over, braced on the arms. 

"What is Azula planning?"

"I...I don't know." He turned and cursed. After that, she was still lying. Protecting her friends; trying feebly to defend her family. He turned and glared at her.

"I already know where your brother is. Shall I interrogate him, too?" he hissed, leaning towards her. "I promise you I'll be much less sensitive with him."

"My brother isn't here," she said defiantly, meeting his eye. Good God, she was a wonderful liar! She nearly made him feel doubts about the man working for him right now. But...she was a lying waterbender, and didn't deserve the honor of his consideration.

"You're brother's name is Ta Kai. He is one of my personal bodyguards. He is 'dating' Ty Lee, if you will. He is the son of a merchant," Zuko spat, watching Katara's face grow paler. She could sure spin a lie, but was terrible when confronted with it.

"I-I..." Katara's voice faded. She knew Zuko was very aware that something was going on. He knew Toph had 'escaped.' He knew Sokka was here, and since he was 'dating' Ty Lee, it had something to do with Azula. Ty Lee and Mai weren't this deviant. Zuko's eyes said it all. '_I'll be much less sensitive with him_.'

Katara had to tell him. He knew half of it, he had Aang, and in a sense he had Sokka. What he would do with them depended entirely on her answer. Her voice was hoarse.

"If...if I tell you what's going on, what do we get?" she asked quietly. She had to know they would be safe. She felt confident that, despite any other gruesome practices Zuko had learned in the Fire Nation, Zuko's honor meant everything. An honorable man made an honorable promise. Zuko seemed to realize she knew this, too, and was depending on it.

"The Avatar will be...moved...to a more suitable environment," Zuko said, choosing his words carefully. "Your brother will remain where he is. He will continue to work for me and reside in the palace. You, also, will continue your work, and your earthbending friend may stay with you." Katara turned her face away.

"But you won't let us go." It was a statement, not a question. The both knew the answer, but he couldn't look her in the eyes as he said it.

"I can't. You're a danger to the war. All of you." Katara frowned.

"How can we just..." but she stopped. If they were together, and working, they would be able to associate and perhaps come up with a plan to escape. They were closer than ever, except Katara was virtually Zuko's slave. She was under his control as long as Aang was held captive. Still, a warm bed and a hot meal for Aang was better than nothing. She still wasn't sure.

"I...I..." she tried to speak, but was unable. It felt so much like betrayal, it hurt. Zuko's golden eyes glittered maliciously. But suddenly, they softened. He gently cupped her cheek in his left hand, and she looked through tear-blurred eyes into his understanding face.

"I know. It hurts. But sometimes it's what's best for everybody." He moved forward hesitantly, and softly kissed her forehead. She was confused; it felt like she was running in circles. His intoxicating heat...she needed it, after the traumatizing scene in the dungeon. She couldn't stop a vision of Aang's smiling face from rising into her mind, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Why don't we talk later?" he asked softly, and Katara sucked in a breath as he lightly touched her arm. But, suddenly, he lifted her and dragged her across the room, pausing to throw her out the door. He frowned, disgusted by her clumsy fall and her cry of pain. He had forgotten about her broken wrist.

"Get back to your harem," he snarled, and slammed the door before her shocked eyes.

Why couldn't she think when he was around?

* * *

Zuko is both afraid that he is falling in love with a water tribe chick, and disgusted that she is from the water tribe. So, you see, he is satisfying his own desires a bit, and wreaking revenge/evil conniving plot at the same time. 

Brilliant, no?

Katara is confused, Zuko is in control, and Aang is...Aang. I dunno, but he was perfect for blackmail. Not really anything else. Zuko is blackmailing Katara to do whatever he says, and is using fear to control her. I know, not very honorable, but it's very necessary. He's terrified that Azula is trying to get the throne through Katara and the Gaang (kill me now for giving in to that lame pun!!), and it'd be a lot worse for EVERYBODY if Azula got the throne. So, he's doing what he must to save the throne, the people, and himself from Azula. If Katara and Aang suffer for it, so much the better. They're a dying breed; but Zuko can't help liking Katara. Come on, she's just too cute


End file.
